Rocking My World
by Katleya Lin
Summary: Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an allgirls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is allboys, Natsume Hyuuga’s band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!
1. Chapter 1: Battle Begins

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

This story is mine it came into my mind yesterday when I wanted some peace and quiet but no this story kept on bugging me!! Ü But anyway, Gakuen Alice is still not mine!

**Chapter 1:**

Battle Begins

…O.o…

Mikan excitedly went out of her room. It was the night of there ground breaking performance since this concert could seal there fate in the industry of rock.

"Mom! I'll go now!" she cried walking out.

"Good luck and take care dear!" her mom replied "Remember… you have classes tomorrow so be home soon"

"Yes mom! Good night!" she cried closing the door behind her.

"_It's time to rock and roll!!"_ she thought excitedly as she zoomed thru the road with her motorcycle. _"We're going to make this the best yet!"_

…O.o…

Mikan kept on taking deep breaths as she stood in their backstage room.

"Mikan! Come on! We know you could do it!" Anna, her bassist, said.

"Yeah! You've got the best voice out there!" Nonoko, her drummer, added "And what the heck! Girls Rule!!!"

"You're useless" Hotaru, her keyboardist, added as she drank some tea in the corner.

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan cried in panic. She was the vocalist and lead guitarist of the band so she got a lot of responsibility in her shoulder and what's worst was that her worst enemy, Natsume Hyuuga, was there to watch their show.

…O.o…

"Hey… Natsume" Ruka asked quietly "Will you tell her today?"

"Don't know" he replied walking away. Ruka smiled at this.

"Man! Do it soon! She's getting more and more popular you know!" he teased his best friend as the other guy walks away.

Ruka knew that Natsume had a major crush on Mikan ever since they were in grade school but whenever she's around, Natsume couldn't prevent himself from teasing her thus resulting to an over raged Mikan.

"He should breathe at least" Ruka whispered walking away.

…O.o…

The music slowly started as Nonoko started the beat with her drums. Mikan could feel every beat as her heart beats faster slowly she added some rhythm to the music and Anna added her special bass sounds to the music making it hypnotizing and by the time Hotaru plays the keyboards… it was perfect. Mikan felt great as she approached the microphone.

"Together… let's rock this world" she sung "And we will be the greatest of them all"

She totally enjoyed the song as the music continued the happier she became.

…O.o…

By the time they reached their second to the last song Mikan felt fatigue. She didn't know why but somehow her knees were giving away.

"_I knew I should have eaten dinner!"_ she complained thru her head but remained strong in front of the audience _"The show must go on!!!"_

She then added some special rhythm to their music.

"_This is the finale!"_ she thought excitedly when suddenly the girls in the crowd went wild. _"What the heck?!"_

Beside her, Natsume Hyuuga came into view holding a microphone. She stared at him in confusion glancing at her bandmates who shrugged at her.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!?!"_ she thought in anger as he sung in front of the audience winking at her when their eyes met.

…O.o…

After the show, Mikan immediately stormed towards Natsume.

"YOU!" she exclaimed pointing a finger at him "How dare you ruin our show!"

"Ruin…?" he asked uncaringly "More like helped"

Mikan glared at him "We don't need your help you piece of thrash!"

"Women could never leave without us men" Natsume said walking away, waving "Admit it you idiot"

Mikan felt furious "Why you!" she breathed deeply "NatsumeHyuuga… you're going down" and he gave a thumbs up in reply turning at the end of the corridor, vanishing from Mikan's view.

"AHH!" Mikan cried. She slowly recalled all the times when Natsume would ruin her life.

_**Flashback**_

_Mikan was little red riding hood during their play at kinder. Natsume was the young man who was supposed to save her and her grandmother but during the actual performance, Natsume told the audience that he would rather choose to have her eaten and be spared from her loud mouth than to have her beside him making the audience laugh at what they assumed was a joke._

_Another was during their grade school years, Mikan was taking a minor role as one of the dancers during the ball but despite the small role Natsume went out of his way to humiliate her by telling the audience at how bad she danced that there is no way he would want to marry anyone like her._

_This time is different. It was during one of her concerts at school where she used to be part of a minor club as a vocalist. She sung amazingly at the stage receiving a crowd going wild. After her performance, Natsume , who was the emcee, told the audience that such singer should be banished forever since she was too wild to be considered a human being which made the crowd laugh at her._

_**Flashback**_

"And now this…" she whispered. "I swear on a stone" she started carving on a stone "That I will bring you down!"

…O.o…

"Natsume!" Ruka cried "You shouldn't have done that"

"Got carried away" he replied coldly.

"Tsch. She'll probably curse you for that" Ruka said.

"Nothing new" he replied _"Man I spoiled big time… I was supposed to confess at her in front of all those people…"_ he thought _"Oh well, next time may do!"_

Behind the two, they could hear some "chink" as Mikan carved on a stone her unbreakable vow.

…O.o…

That was a fresh start! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!!

Till then…

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	2. Chapter 2: My Savior

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

This story is mine it came into my mind yesterday when I wanted some peace and quiet but no this story kept on bugging me!! Ü But anyway, Gakuen Alice is still not mine!

**Chapter 2:**

My Savior

…O.o…

Mikan kept on walking around and round the room. She is truly, deeply troubled.

"How could I pull it off?" Mikan asked her friends.

"Well… you're a great actress Mikan-chan!" Nonoko cried as Ana nodded.

"Yes! And… you're beautiful!" Ana added "You always wear black and eyeliner on your face so being a girl for a change can totally change you!"

"But-!" Mikan cried in argument.

"Shut up" Hotaru butted in "You excessively optimistic and excessively pessimistic"

Mikan glared at her "You're my best friend! Give me some support will you?!"

"Pay me" she replied coldly sipping some tea.

…O.o…

"Hey!" Ruka called out to his friend who was sitting outside the studio at the grassy area where a sign "Do not sit on the grass" was posted.

"Yeah?" Natsume faced his friend.

"I heard Mikan's planning to destroy you" Ruka chuckled.

"Yeah, what's new?" he replied turning his stare to the sky again.

"Man, you should give her some air…" Ruka paused "To let her know how you feel"

"Whatever" Natsume replied placing his manga on his face.

Ruka laughed at his friend's reaction.

…O.o…

After several minutes of thinking, Mikan couldn't believe what she did. She allowed Nonoko and Anna to dress her up and turn her into a girl for this time around.

"Yuck!!!" Mikan cried "I hate mini skirts!"

"Yeah… it doesn't fit your large legs" Hotaru commented as an image of a hippo wearing a mini skirt came into her mind.

"AAH!! GIVE ME SOME SUPPORT WILL YOU?!?" she cried to Hotaru as she tried to erase the image on her friend's mind.

"No way" Hotaru said. Nonoko and Ana kept on gasping in front of Mikan.

"What?" Mikan asked uneasily.

"You look wonderful!" Ana cried.

"I never knew you were so beautiful!!!" Nonoko cried.

"We're a success!" they cried together.

"Ah… he..he..he?" Mikan said feeling weak.

…O.o…

Mikan took in some deep breathes as she entered the building. Her mission was to fool Natsume Hyuuga and seduce him. She was supposed to gather secret information throughout her mission though she wasn't sure if she could pull it off.

"_I can do this! FIGHT!"_ she thought as she shakily opened the door.

She slowly opened the door.

"He-hello?" she choked.

"Oh! Hi!" a guy exclaimed. Mikan stared at him as she realized that he was Koko, the band's drummer. "Hey! Come on in! Or are you in the wrong room?"

"We-well…" she choked "Well I'm looking for Natsume-kun" she said trying to add a girlish tone.

"Oh! So you're looking for Natsume! He's pretty lucky to have you looking for him!" he said with a wink "Well come on in!"

"Thanks…" she muttered.

…O.o…

Natsume lazily lays on the couch. He was still tired since he was forced to finish several projects before being allowed to leave school.

"_Everything is so damn tiring"_ he thought when he heard the door close.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's a visitor for the beloved womanizer, Natsume Hyuuga" Koko cried making Yuu and Ruka laughed at him.

"Shut up you stupid idiot" Natsume replied sitting up "Who the hell is it?"

Natsume stared at the room, searching for a girl when he suddenly saw a girl standing at the corner, shyly, waiting to be acknowledged.

"_Hey… it's that idiot"_ he thought as he stared at her.

"Sit down" Ruka offered to her as she slowly sat down.

Natsume stared at her intently.

"_What the hell is she doing here dressed up as a girl?"_ he thought.

…O.o…

"_Oh damn… I knew I was obvious!"_ Mikan thought angrily as she was urged to kick Natsume in the face.

"Hey" Natsume started.

"Ye-yes" she cried blushing and staring at the ground.

"Tsch" he said irritatedly as Ruka chuckled behind her. "What do you want?"

"We-well… I" she said shrugging. "Can you go out with me?"

There was a whistle from behind her, from Koko, and a small chuckle, from Ruka, Yuu silently strum his guitar.

"Are you sure little girl?" Natsume asked glaring at her "I don't like dating"

Mikan blushed at the intensity of his stare "FINE!" she cried standing up leaving the room.

"That was unusual" Koko said "First girl to leave as soon as you said no"

"He didn't actually said no" Ruka added.

"She's an idiot" Natsume said sleeping on the couch again.

"You knew it was her" Ruka said with a smile "Man, Natsume, it took me some time to recognize it was Mikan"

"Wha-what?" Koko and Yuu cried.

"Yeah" Ruka said with a smile.

Koko whistled again "Mikan's legs are nice though"

"Never knew she was a pretty sight" Koko added "I have always thought she was a tomboy or something"

"Shut up" Natsume warned making Koko shut up.

"_She wanted something…"_ Natsume thought.

…O.o…

Mikan took in deep breathes. "Damn it! I can't take the pressure alone!" she cried "I don't like being inside that room!"

"Then what's the problem?" a voice beside her said making Mikan jump in surprise.

"WH-what the hell are you doing there?" she cried as she realized there was someone beside her.

"I was just hanging around when I heard someone then I saw you" he said standing up.

"Well, what the heck!" she cried "I'm leaving"

Suddenly, the guy pulled her and said "Don't leave yet, I haven't introduced my self"

"Well nice to meet you" Mikan said sarcastically "I'm leaving"

"You're not" he said as he smiled wickedly "You're Mikan Sakura aren't you?"

"_Am I that obvious?"_ Mikan thought in panic.

"I can tell… I've always had a crush on you…" he said as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm… Toshiya Kawamura…"

Mikan felt uneasy as she realized that his face was near hers.

…O.o…

Natsume felt uneasy when she left.

"_She must be here somewhere"_ he thought _"She's always like that…"_

He walked around the building in search of Mikan when he noticed that there was someone in the corner.

"_Must be Toshiya… playing with another girl"_ Natsume thought as he ignored them. After a few steps, reality had hit him in the head so hard it had turn swollen_. "Damnit! Of course Mikan's somewhere here! She might be his victim! SHT!"_

He immediately ran towards the scene.

…O.o…

Mikan helplessly stared at Toshiya's face as she realized what a jerk he is.

"Let go you piece of crap" she said angrily pushing him away.

"Admit it little girl" he said "You can't overpower me"

Mikan glared at him when suddenly somebody threw a stone at him.

"That wasn't so nice was it?" the thrower said "Attacking a girl again… and this time a fellow rock star" The speaker slowly came out of the shadows.

Mikan blushed as she realized it was her sempai, Tsubasa Andou.

"Tsubasa!" she exclaimed as she ran away from the evil clutches of Toshiya.

"Hi there Mikan! Pretty girly now are we?" he teased.

"Shut up" she replied "I'm in no mood for an explanation"

"Fine" he said as he picked the other guy up by the collar "You… don't you ever try to hit on Mikan here alright? Or you'll die early"

Toshiya ran away in fear when he was finally pushed away by Tsubasa.

"You piece of thrash!" Mikan cried angrily as she kicked a tree "OW!!!"

"You shouldn't kick the tree… it hurts" Tsubasa said as Mikan jumps around holding her feet.

…O.o…

Natsume angrily came back to their room.

"Natsume, you okay?" Yuu asked as he tuned his guitar.

"Natsume" Koko said as he played with his stick.

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked standing up and approaching Natsume.

"That Andou will definitely die" Natsume whispered making Ruka sweatdrop.

Natsume glared at the ceiling _"He's entering her life again… damn him."_ He knew that Mikan had a crush on Tsubasa, it was the last thing she ever confided to him.

"_It's Mikan again…I guess"_ Ruka thought as an image of Mikan smiling at her former sempai came into his mind. _"He sure is mighty jealous especially since Andou has been Mikan's crush"_ He stared at his best friend's cold unchanged face _"He's even pouting"_ He chuckled.

…O.o…

Thanks for the wonderful reviews you people have given me! Sorry if it took me a long time to update but I do hope you've enjoyed it!!!

Till then…

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	3. Chapter 3: Natsume's Counterplan

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

This story is mine it came into my mind yesterday when I wanted some peace and quiet but no this story kept on bugging me!! Ü But anyway, Gakuen Alice is still not mine!

**Chapter 3:**

Natsume's Counterplan

…O.o…

Mikan never felt so pissed off in her life that Tsubasa just watched her smiling.

"By the way, what's with the girly costume?" he inquired which made Mikan stare at him in confusion. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? I-!" Mikan didn't realize that she and Tsubasa were sitting together near the soft drinks vending machine drinking something she-! Wait, she's drinking ice tea!! Want one too:P Anyway! "I'm sorry" she stood up.

"What's to be sorry about?" Tsubasa asked feeling confused.

Mikan blinked and realized what was happening when she hit herself in the wall.

"MIKAN!" Tsubasa cried as he assisted her.

"Thanks again" she said rubbing her head "I just can't believe that this night is so damn rotten! First, this stupid dress is irritating and secondly, I got hit by a stupid ashle" (A/N: I may get banned for that word but it's necessary so I just placed some okay? And I know it's kinda OOC but that's how a rock stars are at least in my country)

Tsubasa smiled "Okay then… so what's with the dress?"

"It's for getting information from Natsume… stupid isn't it?" she asked feeling down.

"No, you look great by the way" Mikan blushed at his blunt statement "So why waste the night being sad when we can have a date tonight! Are you game?"

"_He's asking me for a date… is this for real? Somebody please pinch me!!! OH MY!!!"_ she thought in shock as she slowly absorbed his words. "Ye-yes… but for real?"

"Yeah" Tsubasa smiled and gave her a thumbs up "For real"

…O.o…

Natsume had just enough of the room and the continuous teasing grins of Koko.

"_He'll get kick out of the band so he better be ready…"_ Natsume angrily thought as he turned around the corner and is shocked by the scene. He saw Mikan and Tsubasa talking about a date. _"What the hell? Damn that Andou… he's going to die"_

Just as Natsume was about to approach them he heard Ruka call out for him.

"What?" he asked facing the other guy.

"We're on in 30 minutes" Ruka explained "Let's tune it up"

Natsume sighed and felt defeat since he has no other choice and turned his back at the two people at the corner. _"I'm going to get revenge later on… you better be ready"_

…O.o…

Mikan and Tsubasa spent the night rocking their way from restaurants to the library.

"That was so fun" Mikan exclaimed. She is now in her usual clothes, pants, black shirt, lots of beads around her neck, her black choker and some eyeliner.

"I have to say, I agree" Tsubasa said laughing.

"I can't believe you like that book too!"she exclaimed.

"Me too" Tsubasa cried "It is a crime novel and I love detective stories"

"That's cool!" And they did a high five.

After a couple of hours of walking they were lead to the concert hall.

"Hey, isn't Natsume's band on tonight?" Tsubasa inquired as they approached the large billboard and read its contents "Oh wow! They're releasing a new song tonight"

Mikan remained quiet.

"Hey, is it okay if we check out their latest song?" Tsubasa asked facing her with a very concerned face.

Mikan couldn't help but say yes. _"Why is he so damn handsome?"_ she thought (Or more like the AUTHORESS thought…. )

…O.o…

The concert hall was jam packed. There were loads of girls, of course, and a lot of other male rockers who enjoyed Natsume's band's musics.

Mikan sighed and felt uneasy. She never went to watch a single concert of Natsume. She hated him up to the bottom of her heart.

"Hey! We came in just in time" Tsubasa exclaimed.

Natsume who was on stage said "Now, this is our new song which is part of our new album. It is entitled "My Stupid Crazy Idiot". I hope you enjoy it". He stepped backward and closed his eyes. Koko started hitting the drums.

"_My Stupid Crazy Idiot?!?! I know that…"_ Mikan thought as she stared at Natsume.

"Mikan? Mikan? For the sixth time! You okay?" Tsubasa asked waving a hand at her face.

"I… uh!" she snapped out of her trance "Sorry! Hey, Tsubasa, I'm just going somewhere for a moment! Can I leave you for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure" he replied and she immediately ran away.

"_I know I can do this…"_ she thought bravely.

…O.o…

A few minutes after Mikan have left.

"Hey! Are you gay to watch Natsume Hyuuga's band alone? You must've a HUGE crush on him right, Tsubasa?" a red head girl cried.

"Misaki! KANAME?!" Tsubasa cried in surprise.

"Yow!" Kaname said waving at his best friend.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded "You didn't even tell me you left the hospital!"

"Sorry" Kaname said with a laugh "I was allowed to leave just this morning and Misaki insisted on not to inform you" he glanced at Misaki "She told me that she wanted to play a prank on you"

Misaki let out a hearty laugh.

"Ha…ha! Funny!" Tsubasa said sarcastically.

"Come on! Forgive me!" Kaname said innocently "I just played along"

"Don't play along with that WITCH!" and he glared at Misaki who gave him a strong smack on the face. "OUCH!"

"That's for being mean" Misaki said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Kaname! Next time… tell me okay?" Tsubasa said in great concern. Kaname is always at the hospital since he is generally clumsy. It is either he trips and accidentally or he would fall from the top of the stairs.

"Now it is confirmed… you are gay!" Misaki teased.

Tsubasa blushed and said "Am not! I have a date!"

Misaki and Kaname blinked "Where?" they asked.

"Well… she…" Tsubasa then wondered where Mikan is.

…O.o…

"And you are my CRAZY STUPID IDIOT!" Natsume sung "And nobody could take you away from me because YOU ARE MY ONE AND ONLY CRAZY STUPID IDIOT!!!"

The crowd went wild. It was an amazingly hit song.

"CRAZY!" he sung and the crowd echoed "CRAZY"

"STUPID" he sung and the crowd echoed again "STUPID"

"IDIOT!!!!!!!" and the beat went wild, everybody was feeling jumpy and even Natsume jumped a couple of times without him noticing.

It was time for the bridge part. He slowly listened and waited for his cue when suddenly before he can even sing somebody sung already.

"And yes" the voice sung beautifully _"Perfect"_ as Natsme thought (that was not sarcastic by the way) "I am also stupid crazy and an idiot for falling for your STUPIDNESS, CRAZINESS and IDIOCY!!!"

The crowd went wilder. Natsume's eyes grew bigger when he realized who it was.

…O.o…

"Hey! This is a pretty cool song" Misaki said.

"Yeah" Tsubasa agreed when they realized there was a new singer on stage "Who the heck is that?"

"I don't know… familiar voice though" Misaki said as Kaname smiled.

"I know who it is" and they both stared at him "It's Mikan Sakura"

…O.o…

Mikan walked into the stage and beside Natsume. She knew the song because it was composed way back in their high school days were she and Natsume were supposed to start a band and that song was their career launching song though it was mostly composed by Natsume himself.

"And so I want to say before you go" she smiled and jumped "I AM CRAZY, STUPID and an IDIOT" the crowd jumped with her while Natsume stared at her. "And I want be yours forever" she smiled beaming at Natsume.

"For nobody could take your place…" Natsume sung finishing the song. _"What the hell is she doing here… she planned this… didn't she?"_

As the music slowly died, Mikan turned her back and was about to go back to the backstage when she suddenly felt Natsume hold her and hand.

"And this is my idiot" he announced through the microphone and pulled her into his arms and gave her a very deep passionate kiss in front of everyone.

Mikan stared at him wide-eyed. She could hear the crowd go wild but she wasn't sure whether it was for support of because they were against it but the kiss was so passionate that she could hardly react. She hated him from the bottom of her heart but as of now.

She didn't care at all.

…O.o…

Okay! Just one thing to clear, Misaki and Kaname are also best friends not in a relatiohsip:D Anyway, thanks for the reviews and belated merry Christmas and a very HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you!

My new year's resolution will be… "Finish this fic and the other one and make more!"

Thanks very much!!! Till then…

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	4. Chapter 4: Miserable

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

This story is mine it came into my mind yesterday when I wanted some peace and quiet but no this story kept on bugging me!! Ü But anyway, Gakuen Alice is still not mine!

**Chapter 4:**

Miserable

…O.o…

Mikan couldn't help herself from being numbed when they parted. She blinked as she stared at him.

"Natsume… you…" she whispered.

Natsume stared at her with full seriousness that Mikan couldn't help but blush at the intensity of it. "Bad kisser" he mouthed.

"Wh-what?" Mikan asked since she couldn't understand clearly what he mouthed.

"I said… you're a bad kisser" Natsume said with all his seriousness still present.

Mikan's expression changed from a totally innocent shocked girl to the devil's face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" she cried in outrage as she wanted to crush Natsume's face.

Natsume stuck his tongue out and ran to the back stage with Mikan tailing him closely while holding the microphone holder.

"Thank you" Ruka announced and followed the pair. _"They need a mediator!"_

…O.o…

Mikan went home with all her dignity gathered _"I couldn't believe that I thought he was a good kisser… damn him!! I swear I'll kill him one day!"_

She had totally forgotten about Tsubasa because she has never been this pissed off all her life. She wanted to find her favorite doll and do what she always did, torture it.

"Natsume-doll… where are you?" she called out searching for the doll. "Oh here you are!" she exclaimed placing the doll on her lap.

…O.o…

At the University, Mikan didn't enjoy the attention the people were giving her especially since it was about the night's incident.

"_Curse them, stupid idiot"_ she thought angrily as a girl approached her holding a pen and a paper.

"I am Sumire Shouda" she said handing Mikan a calling card "I am the President of the Natsume Hyuuga Fan's Club"

Mikan immediately got irritated and handed the card back and said "Whatever! Leave me alone freak"

"No!" the girl said firmly.

"_She's so stubborn!"_ Mikan thought angrily.

"I want you to be aware of the violation you did against our club and that I-!!" Mikan suddenly covered her mouth.

"Now, whoever in the name of whoever there is I would like to say… go away! I don't give a damn for you good-for-nothing club since I don't care about your stupid rules and regulations" Mikan paused and continued "So now, to hell with the idiot Hyuuga Natsume"

She then pushed the girl out of her way and walked ahead, double time!

…O.o…

Mikan knew that through it all she had friends, at least, that's what she thought but when she entered the practice room she realized that Anna and Nonoko were staring at her, even Hotaru.

"Hey! What's up?" she asked trying to be cheerful.

"We know the news" Nonoko said.

"Yeah, you kissed that idiot Hyuuga" Anna added.

"Guys! It was an accident and I would like to say-!" Mikan tried to explain but they cut her off.

"We thought we formed our band because we're against their group?" Anna asked.

"You said you're going to lead us in this battle!" Nonoko said.

They were, unconsciously, pinning her to the wall.

"Guys!" Mikan cried pushing them away.

"HEY! How come you pushed us!" they cried.

"You were pinning me to the goddamn wall!" Mikan cried and said "Fine, I made that stupid promise and all that but… I didn't kiss him!"

She then walked out the door.

"How could she say that! She kissed him!" Anna said.

"She didn't" Hotaru suddenly spoke up making the other two jump.

"Huh? Why?" they asked.

Hotaru immediately produced a small theater out of nowhere and showed them the video of Natsume's band's concert.

"For nobody could take your place…" Natsume said finishing the song. Mikan immediately turned her back. She was making a get-away, according to Nonoko and Anna when suddenly Natsume pulled her and kissed her.

…O.o…

"OH MY! We accused Mikan of such a terrible thing!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"He kissed her! She didn't kiss him!!!" Anna cried "It's a forced kiss!! How low could he ever get?!?!"

Nonoko and Anna burned in their conversation as they discussed ways on how to make it up with Mikan.

"_Whatever"_ Hotaru thought walking out of the room quietly.

…O.o…

Mikan sat outside the building; she had a cool metal knuckle on her pocket by the way! In case anyone like Toshiya was nearby, she'll beat the hell out of the guy.

"_How lame could this day get?"_ she thought sadly. She stared at the sky and felt the wind blow weakly. _"It's the worst day ever! Damn that Natsume!!!"_

She kept on cursing Natsume and didn't notice that someone was approaching and notice that person when that person placed a cold soft drink can on her head. She immediately stood up and tried to punch whoever it was on the face.

"AAH!!!" she cried in surprise retrieving from what she was doing and sitting again covering her face "Tsubasa! TSUBASA?!?!?!" she exclaimed "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you behind! I haven't really forgotten you but-but-!" she then stared at him as he laughs.

"Don't worry! I'm cool" Tsubasa said sitting beside her "And you should cool it too"

Mika remained quiet. "That stupid Natsume ruined my life"

"Come on, he didn't" Tsubasa said drinking. "You're still alive with all your glory right?"

"Yeah, I even hope I was dead" Mikan said angrily.

"You shouldn't" he said "Believe me, because of what he did your popularity doubled"

Mikan glared at him and said "So what?"

"Then… you could make a plan" Tsubasa said making Mikan interested "You could always write a song…"

Mikan's face immediately brightened "Of course!!!" Suddenly her spirits dropped again "But my bandmates hated me for kissing him…"

"They won't… they're your friend right?" Tsubasa said cheering Mikan up.

"Thanks! This is the second time you've saved me" she said accidentally dropping the knuckle "Oops! Bye then!" She picked the knuckle up and ran away.

Tsubasa sweat dropped. "She had a metal knuckle and she tried to punch me earlier… wow, lucky of me to still be alive…"

…O.o…

Mikan ran towards her band room and was amazed by the sight. In one corner, Anna and Nonoko were discussing and on another corner was Hotaru eating and watching a movie.

"GUYS!" she cried making them look at her, except Hotaru who kept on watching "Should we practice?" she asked feeling a bit uneasy.

Nonoko and Anna ran up to her and hugged her "We're sorry" they sobbed.

Mikan forced herself not to cry, she was successful by the way, and said "It's okay!!!" she smiled and said "Should we practice then?" The two girls nodded.

"No" Hotaru said "The movie's not over yet"

"AAAH!! Hotaru!!" Mikan cried laughing along with her friends. _"Natsume Hyuuga… you better be ready!"_

…O.o…

"Natsume can you hand me the ketchup?" Ruka asked.

Before Natsume handed the ketchup to Ruka he opened it and was about to place some on his French fries when there was a ketchup explosion (I like that term) and Natsume got covered with ketchup.

Koko and Yuu burst out laughing.

"Wow Natsume! You sure look clean" Yuu said laughing.

Natsume glared at them and faced his best friend who was fighting the urge to laugh at him. "Fine, laugh your heart out" he said angrily.

…O.o…

Thanks for xian-piyon by the way, even though I mentioned her in my other fic:D Anyway, THANKISH!!! Can't thank you enough!!

Wowee…. As I said in my other fic, I'm sorry if I can't thank you one by one yet. I will once our explorer starts working properly! Thanks all the same for you, my beloved readers and reviewers or my reader reviewers!

Till then

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	5. Chapter 5: Joint together

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

This story is mine it came into my mind yesterday when I wanted some peace and quiet but no this story kept on bugging me!! Ü But anyway, Gakuen Alice is still not mine!

**Chapter 5:**

Joint-together

…O.o…

"Okay…" Mikan said breathing hardly as she collapsed on the floor and cried "THAT WAS THE BEST!!!"

She had been practicing their new song and it was pretty hard including some of the parts where she had to make a sudden change in the rhythm. It was honestly… difficult and as the vocalist, she couldn't help but feel happy at their improvement.

"Are you okay Mikan?" Nonoko asked as she too collapsed in the floor "Woah! Those new tricks you thought of were pretty cool!"

"He! I can imagine Natsume and the others getting shocked at our new skills!" Anna added happily.

"Yeah!" they cried together, okay not with Hotaru who is sleeping at the far corner.

"Hey! I have to go now!" Mikan said standing up "Mom called me earlier. I just told her to wait a bit longer"

"Okay, we're cool with that! Bye Mikan" Anna said.

"Yeah. Take care and remember! Watch your voice" Nonoko added.

Hotaru remained sleeping.

Mikan left the room.

Nonoko and Anna sighed at the same time.

"I hope she's ready" Anna said.

"Same here" Nonoko said miserably collapsing in the floor, completely.

…O.o…

"Mom! I'm home! Why did you make me go home so early! You know I have a major concert soon!" Mikan complained as she entered the kitchen where her mother sat. She was at the counter drinking… "MOM?!?! WHY ARE YOU DRINKING MY JUICE?! I told you I saved that for tomorrow and it's for my voice"

"Oh sorry dear but I am sooooooooo… depressed you see…" she replied with gloomy eyes that made Mikan shiver.

"Mom… you… umm.. okay?" Mikan asked quietly approaching her mother cautiously.

"No.. I'm not" her mother replied making Mikan jump away when her mother faced her

"What's with you?" Mikan asked carefully

"Well…" her mother whispered. Mikan walked closer to her mother who suddenly jumped out of her chair and hugged her.

"MOM-?!?!" Mikan cried trying to breathe.

"I… I never knew you kissed someone in front of public!" her mother cried "I just found out this afternoon!! Why did you not tell me?!"

"Wh-what?!?!" Mikan pushed her mother away "Who told YOU that?"

"Oh! Just the handsome guy who kissed you" her mother replied happily "He's upstairs! I must say he is pretty good-looking and his companion wasn't they your old-!"

But before her mother could finish her statement, Mikan stormed upstairs.

…O.o…

"NATSUME HYUUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan growled kicking the door of her room to open.

Natsume remained unmoved from the bed. He was wearing earphones. Ruka who was sitting in the floor moved away, sweatdropping.

Mikan threw a pillow at his face to get his attention.

"What was that for idiot?" he asked sitting up and removing the earphones from his ears.

"Why did you tell my mother THAT?" she asked angrily.

"She asked. I answered. Didn't you know it's a sin to lie?" he asked coldly.

"Natsume…" Ruka warned but he was ignored.

"Since when did you care about committing a sin?" Mikan asked sarcastically and turned her back on him and added "Why are you here for anyway?"

Natsume remained silent. Ruka smiled.

"Answer!" Mikan demanded glaring at him as she opened some drawers.

"Tsch. You're so irritating" he said uncaringly irritating Mikan more. He didn't notice but Mikan was actually blushing.

"_How come he would show himself without CARING about what happened before… he's such a jerk"_ she thought angrily searching for IT. _"It's as if it didn't happened… curse that demented Hyuuga!!!"_

"I came to deliver the message" he said sarcastically "It's about our JOINT activities"

Mikan froze. She slowly faced him and cried "WHAT?!?!"

…O.o…

Mikan couldn't help it but she quickened her pace on searching for IT. She couldn't handle the situation any longer.

"… And since we have been continuous unawared of by the upper concerts together they decided to give us a joint concert" Ruka explained as he was noticed finally by Mikan.

"Why the hell did the upper did that for? I'll ask Narumi about it and-!" Mikan said nervously.

"He's the one who informed us you idiot" Natsume snarled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mikan cried in frustration as tears fell from her eyes. "Why am I being tortured?!"

"Mikan… you don't understand" Ruka tried to explained but he remained ignored since Natsume said "You're being tortured to make me happy"

Mikan stopped her search and kept cursing under her breath.

"If it is a sin to lie… it is a greater sin to kill…" she murmured walking towards them. "But I don't care about it anymore…"

Ruka knew what was about to happened so he opened the door and escaped and Natsume knew what was happening too so he followed Ruka and added before he left "Don't wear those flowered panties of yours at the left drawer… they're not really cute" Mikan got pissed off but there was more "I like your black ones. Wear them"

Mikan snapped and she threw anything that she could hold to the door.

"DIE YOU BASTARD" she cried and realized that IT was in the bed. "Oh my… Natsume-doll… I miss you"

She placed the said doll on her lap and smiled evilly.

…O.o…

Ruka and Natsume sweatdropped as they run away from Mikan.

"I never knew you would actually say that" Ruka exclaimed laughing.

"I say what I like" Natsume said uncaringly as they walked towards the train station.

There was a minute of silence. Ruka eyed Natsume giving him the you-haven't-even-told-her-you-like-her look.

"Okay I don't" Natsume said.

…O.o…

Okay… It took time! My apologies my beloved readers and reviewers… wah!!! It's because of this, please hear me out!

My sister had the pc reformatted and what's wrong with the world? Well, the pc kept on shutting down on its own, I'm not making this story up, I wish I were. Oh well, But I do hope you enjoyed this chappie all the same! I love you pipz!!

Till then

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	6. Chapter 6: Band Practices part 1

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

This story is mine it came into my mind yesterday when I wanted some peace and quiet but no this story kept on bugging me!! Ü But anyway, Gakuen Alice is still not mine!

**Chapter 6:**

Band Practices… part 1!

…O.o…

Mikan happily jumped inside the band practice room. It was the special 30th floor band room where the whole floor was one large humongous room made only for joint band practices…

"_Oh drats… we're only here if we weren't **joined** with them"_ Mikan thought.

"Let's go" Hotaru said going to the stage.

Mikan smiled and said "Right! Let's go!"

They positioned themselves on stage and tuned the instruments. Since this was a new room the instruments weren't tuned according to there music.

Mikan touched the microphone and stared at it. She wanted to feel everything… slowly the drums can be heard… every beat she could feel her heart pump faster… she took in small breathes in… the guitars started… there was the distinct sound… in 4…3…2..1… she took and a deep breathe and…!

"What the hell are you doing?" a cold voice said.

Mikan was taken by surprise she almost let go of the microphone.

"WHAT THE-!" Mikan cried catching the microphone in time "What was that for!"

"And what was that for" Natsume said.

"ARGH! Damn it! Can we at least practice a song without getting disturbed by you idiots! Oh wait… by you! NATSUME HYUUGA!" she cried through the microphone magnifying her voice by what… five time the usual?

Everybody covered their ears except Natsume who remains unmoved nor did he blinked.

"This is a **joint-band-practice**! Can't you at least understand that?" he asked casually approaching her.

Mikan stepped backward hesitantly. She could feel his aura when out of the blue somebody opened the door.

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!" the speaker said.

All eyes at the person.

…O.o…

Natsume glared at Tsubasa Andou enters the room.

"I didn't know it's **you** guys that they got joint with" he said laughing and approached the young brunette in front.

"Tsubasa! Wha- How did you know we were here?" Mikan asked, Natsume noticed the joy in her eyes.

Tsubasa smiled and said "I have my sources you know! Anyway, I just came to check you out!" he placed an arm around her "Man! You're so lucky!"

Mikan blushed and said "We… are?"

"YEAH! Maybe next time **we** could have a joint performance!!!" Tsubasa said childishly.

There was cold air and somehow everybody knew why but the young brunette is oblivious of it and even said: "YEAH! Then we'll be the best band performers around!"

They did a high five.

"How long will you be staying there?" Natsume asked angrily. Tsubasa smirked. Natsume got more pissed off.

"I'm here to watch **my** Mikan here, is it against your **dreams**?" he asked sarcastically.

"It's not against my dreams but it's a bit irritating to have a rag like you around here" Natsume said.

It's time for a glaring contest!

"Guys…" Yuu started but no matter how neutral he could be he remains ignored.

"Natsume… you shouldn't start a fight in front of them" Ruka whispered to his best friend but he also remained ignored.

Nonoko smiled at the events and whispered to Anna "So it is true… Natsume does have a CRUSH on her?"

"Yeah… I've noticed! You could see his jealousy flowing out of him!" Anna said giggling.

Hotaru smirked in the dark she was taking pictures… profit! Ü

Kokoroyomi smiled at the scene and said "It's all up to her anyway… right?"

There was silence. He is right… it's Mikan's decision.

All eyes on Mikan.

…O.o…

Mikan offered a smile but was surprised when Natsume approached her and said "Well? Speak up you idiot or we'll never get to practice"

Mikan froze. She's really confused.

"Mikan-chan!" Tsubasa suddenly said "Don't worry! I'm okay with whatever you think"

Mikan felt a sword cut through her.

"Well?" they all said.

Mikan blinked and stormed out of the room crying "How come you people make small mess big?!"

Kokoroyomi laughed as the door slammed as he said "That's because you can't choose who's more important for you!"

Tsubasa and Natsume glared at him.

"Did… I say something wrong?" he asked awkwardly.

…O.o…

Mikan took the emergency exit out of frustration.

"_First, I can't sing even just ONE song and now Tsubasa and Natsume are being idiots… Pride! Whoever invented that is such a troublemaker!!!"_ she slowly drifted into her thoughts until she bumped into someone.

…O.o…

Kill me if you must but wait don't…:p Anyway, My apologies for my beloved readers and reviewers since I wasn't able to update sooner… No explanations… I can't even face you… the shame! Yuck, so dramatic! Anyway, I'll try to make a new fic in hopes that you'll forgive me! Thanks for everything!

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	7. Chapter 7: Hospital

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

Gakuen Alice is not mine, it's the truth but the story is of my copyright!©

**Chapter 7:**

Hospital

(About the part 2… it'll be the next chapter okay? Thanks guys!! )

…O.o…

"OUCH! Hey, What the-!" After crashing into someone Mikan continued to fall forward and accidentally pushed someone after her fall "AAAAAAH!!"

Crash! Boom! Toink! Boom!!!! (hehehe)

…O.o…

Tsubasa and Ruka went out to search for Mikan but to no avail they returned to the room with no loud-mouthed girl.

"She's not in her usual hiding places…" Tsubasa said.

"Since when did you know she had those hiding places, is she a rat?" Natsume said sarcastically.

Tsubasa smirked and said "Ever since we had our date I know the 'secret spots' since she ENTRUSTED me with them"

Natsume glared at Tsubasa while Tsubasa remained smirking.

DING! DING! The bell of round two rang.

Just as Tsubasa was about to say something the door behind him opened in a very… very… forced way.

"TSUBASA! YOU IDIOT!!!" Misaki cried entering the room with one foot forward which meant it was the one which kicked the door.

Misaki scanned the room "Oh!" she said in surprise "So he isn't here isn't he?"

They moved their heads saying "No"

"He's here?" They nodded "WHERE?" she asked eagerly.

They all stared behind the door. Misaki got the message and slowly closed the door.

"DAMN YOU MISAKI! What was that for?!" Tsubasa complained.

At that very instant, Misaki held Tsubasa by the collar and slapped him five times.

"YOU! You idiot! I told not to leave Kaname on his own!" Kaname cried.

"I-! Wait! What happened to him?" Tsubasa cried.

"He fell on the stairs!" Misaki paused and added "It was Mikan who pushed him!"

"EH?!?!" cried most of the people in the room.

…O.o…

Mikan quietly sat beside Kaname's bed and cried "I'm sorry, didn't mean to push you"

"It's okay, It's not your fault! You seem pretty occupied though" Kaname said smiling.

Kaname noticed that Mikan haven't calmed down a bit, yet. He took his backpack beside him and took a cute teddy (Mr. Bear, yes! No other bear) and handed it to her.

He blushed and said "Hey, I'm not sure if you like teddy bears but if it'll cheer you up then here"

Mikan blushed and stared at the bear "How cute…" she sniffed "Thanks"

Kaname smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You better have that checked" he pointed at a bruise on her shoulder.

Mikan stood up and said "Sure, thanks again. I guess I better check up on **him** too"

She left the room.

…O.o…

Misaki and Tsubasa ran quickly to the Alice Hospital Wing with Nonoko, Anna, Koko, Yuu, Ruka, Hotaru (forced to join since Nonoko won't let her go, poor girl) and Natsume (who got pulled by Ruka since Ruka told him that Mikan needed him and he thought, since when? But oh well, he's here what's more to say!)

They entered room 407.

"KANAME!" Tsubasa cried running towards his best friend who is quietly sitting in his bed sewing a new stuff toy.

"Hi Tsubasa" Kaname said simply.

Tsubasa gave Kaname a strong WHACK in the head which also made Misaki kicked him out of the window, hey! It's the fourth floor, bye Tsubasa guess this is your final appearance, LOLz.

"Hi Misaki" Kaname said.

Misaki then gave him a strong WHACK in the head too.

"You idiot!" Misaki said angrily then she scanned the room and realized "Hey, I thought Mikan's with you? What happened?"

"Mikan? Oh she visited another patient" Kaname said smiling.

Through the window, Tsubasa entered (aww… I thought this is his last appearance).

"What? Who's the other patient?" Tsubasa asked.

There was a deafening silence (Okay, I was just being ironic… sorry).

…O.o…

"I'm really sorry…" Mikan said quietly.

"It doesn't matter" the older guy said without glancing at her.

Mikan could feel his coldness towards her but she didn't really care she knew it was her fault that he's mad.

There was an awkward silence.

"Can… can I get you anything? Do… do you want me to peal an apple for you or something?" Mikan asked uneasily.

"Are you a maid?" the older guy said.

Mikan stiffened. She can't believe that this guy is being so arrogant! Argh! But somehow, Mikan couldn't help thinking that his actions reminded her of someone… who is that? No idea… Do you? I don't, hahaha!

"I'm not a maid! I'm just being nice" she explained.

"And I've had enough of your kindness" he replied which made Mikan snap!

"Okay fine! If you don't need me in this room then I'll leave, you don't need to be rude or anything" she said standing up but that was when he held her hand.

He then smiled at her as she stared at him in surprise. His smile, it was handsome, hot and seductive (this is Mikan's P-O-V not mine!Ü) that she couldn't help but blush. Slowly, and once again a victim, he pulled her towards him.

"_WHY ME?!?!"_ Mikan thought as she felt herself frozen and not able to react.

…O.o…

At the door, everybody stared. It was a pretty unexpected view even the hospitalized Kaname joined in the 'let's-peek-and-watch-what-happens'.

Nonoko and Anna blushed at what they were watching.

Hotaru got her camera ready… FLASH! FLASH! (oh wait, no flash…) CLICK! CLICK!

Koko and Yuu turned away, it was most unexpected.

Tsubasa stared in surprise and so does Misaki and Kaname got his eyes covered by Misaki since Misaki said "It's too much for you to handle"

Ruka blushed heavily at the scene but kept on glancing at his best friend whom he noticed is highly uneasy.

Natsume glared at the couple inside, kissing, as if he didn't do it with her before…it was a different story… it was better off if it was Andou who was inside… or maybe not, or if it was… who's a nice guy? Okay, Ruka but not Koko and Yuu's too girly to do that… Anyway… Natsume's body shook involuntarily since he felt really pissed off _"Damn him… He really wants me to return to him doesn't he?! Pissing me off as usual!"_ he glared and stared at the guy in the room _"That stupid… Persona"_

…O.o…

Everyone left the room in shock, yes! In great shock that even Natsume couldn't find a perfect insult to say to Tsubasa who seems to be somewhere not there (if you know what I mean. They just couldn't believe… whatever they saw.

…O.o…

Mikan pulled away immediately. She couldn't help it but she slapped him at the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Mikan cried.

"Payment for my hospitalization" Persona replied.

Mikan glared at him and said "My kiss was worth more than that!" (Mine's worth…hmmm equivalent to Natsume's! LOLz).

Persona smiled and said "Why didn't you slap Natsume then?"

Mikan's face turned red and said "None of you business"

Persona chuckled and said "I knew you would deny it… your feelings for… Natsume… my beloved Black Cat"

Mikan froze just hearing the word 'Black Cat' brought back painful memories.

…O.o…

OH MY GOSH! Whatever came into my mind… forgive me will you? Dramatic ending though… cool but anyway, I just got hooked to hooking Mikan with Persona but good news is they'll never be together!

Thanks for the reviews, I hope I didn't disappoint you! Mwuah, mwuah! Love you guys!

Replies to those that I just read but reviewed nonetheless! Love you!

Glenda23: She has no idea… Mikan's an idiot… LOLz, joke but she will have an idea… sooner or… later! thanks for the review!

PandaYumi7 ():

You wanted Natsume x OC? Can I be the OC? Joke… hahaha! Well thanks for the continuous wonderful reviews, you made me laugh, a lot!! LOLz

Rukiakami:

Yay! It is pretty intense and oh well… I know one thing for sure: Mikan's an idiot!! Hahaha, thanks for the review!!!

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	8. Chapter 8: Band Practices Part 2

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

Gakuen Alice is not mine, it's the truth but the story is of my copyright!©

**Chapter 8:**

Band practices part 2

…O.o…

Mikan entered the band room in a really depressed mood. She knew no one would be around but still, she wanted to play the guitars or the drums… anything to get it over with but surprisingly everyone was there.

"_GREAT! NATSUME!"_ she thought angrily as she saw the people inside.

"Mikan!" Nonoko said in surprise and immediately looks aways.

"Where have you been idiot?" Hotaru asked punching her to which Mikan didn't respond to. She remained there by the door… shocked.

"Mikan… are you okay?" Anna asked uneasily.

"Why are you guys here?" Mikan asked in a surprised tone.

"Well… we…" anna said her voice drifting.

"We're having an open forum" Hotaru said uncaringly and behind her everybody reacted violently.

"What?" Mikan laughed at this "For real?"

"Yeah… well we couldn't practice with a missing member right?" Ruka suddenly said and everybody stared at him and he just shrugged.

"Yeah… we were trying to remove the 'problem' between us to prepare for a wonderful performance" Hotaru said.

"Oh" Mikan said in a rather shocked way. She didn't expect this… she wanted to be left alone but Mikan saw Natsume watching her.

…O.o…

Inside the circle, Everybody tried to relax especially Mikan.

Hotaru suddenly nudged Kokoroyomi.

"Well… err… we were at this part… Anna was confessing about her anger…" Kokoroyomi said with a wink.

Anna glared at him and said "Yeah… I think so…" Everybody glared at her except Mikan "Oh yeah! It was about Yuu…. I hate his guts!"

Anna blinked and added "Since he's… too nice?"

Everybody sweatdropped and Mikan said "Really?"

"Yeah!" Anna said trying to gain confidence.

"I kinda agree though!" Mikan said happily. _"I guess this open forum can remove my stress!"_

"Really?" Anna said in confusion.

"Yeah, for real…" Mikan said and everybody stared at her and laughed except for Natsume who seemed really pissed. Mikan felt uneasy with his glares.

"I'm sorry for being so nice" Yuu said.

The air became more comforting.

"I hate Kokoroyomi for always being nosy in other people's business! You're like a girl!" Nonoko pointed out.

"Hey, tell that to Hotaru" Kokoroyomi said and he received a strong hit in the head "I take it back!"

"I hate all of you" Hotaru said quietly and everybody laughed at this and she said "I'm serious you idiots"

Everybody shut up.

Finally the attention is on Mikan who has been mostly quiet.

"Mikan… do you have any confession?" Ruka asked quietly.

Mikan blushed at this and said "I… I guess so…"

Everybody gulped.

…O.o…

"What is it about?" Kokoroyomi asked.

"About someone I like" she whispered and didn't notice Natsume's reaction from afar. Mikan thought _"Persona said I couldn't admit my feelings… I can and I'll prove it to him… jerk!"_

"Who?" Nonoko gulped.

Mikan blushed uneasily when out of nowhere Natsume stood up.

"NATSUME-KUN!" she cried "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here" he said and slammed the door behind him.

"Hey! But I wasn't finished!" Mikan said angrily.

Everybody stared at her.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan…" Nonoko whispered.

"We saw you earlier…" Ruka said and Mikan felt uneasy at this.

"Yeah, here" Hotaru said handing a photo to Mikan to which everybody sweatdropped and they turned their backs on her as she exaggregatedly reacted. I guess for once her reaction is appropriate.

…O.o…

Outside, Natsume sat beside a vending machine as he saw a familiar person approach.

"Natsume-kun?" Persona asked.

Natsume glared at him and said "What do you want?"

"How are you?" Persona asked.

"Skip the stupidness… I know you saw me earlier when you kissed her!" Natsume said picking Persona by the shirt "You pretended to be injured so what the heck do you want?!"

Persona chuckled and said "You" (A/N: That ain't a gay statement…)

Natsume glared at him and pushed Persona away.

"You know the band we made is the best there is…" Persona said wickedly "We were the best underground band… right? Black cat?"

Natsume glared at him and said "So you want Black Cat back?"

…O.o…

I don't know where I got this idea… and sorry if I can't reply to your reviews… I've been… busy busy busy!! And so damn tired! Thanks for the reviews! They brighten my day! I love you guys!!!

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	9. Chapter 9: Black Cat

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

Gakuen Alice is not mine, it's the truth but the story is of my copyright!©

**Chapter 9:**

Black Cat

…O.o…

Mikan fell unconscious with the picture.

"MIKAN!" Yuu cried fanning her and cried "Hotaru! You could have been a bit easier with her"

Hotaru shrugged.

"Hey! Is that blood coming out of her?" Koko asked innocently to which Yuu, Anna and Nonoko panicked "Oh wait… I was wrong!"

"DAMN YOU!" Anna cried kicking him.

"Mikan!" Ruka cried shaking Mikan whose spirit is wandering.

She then sat up and cried in front of them.

…O.o…

"I don't want to be Black Cat anymore" Natsume said pushing Persona aside.

"But your sister will…" Persona said which made Natsume flinch.

"Leave her out of this!" Natsume said angrily.

"I know you need the money, Natsume… no… Black Cat" Persona said wickedly.

"I already signed a contract, so leave me alone" Natsume said walking away and is really… really pissed.

"I could arrange that" Persona said "You know that the higher listens to me"

Natsume froze and said "Shut the hell up before I kick you out of this place"

…O.o…

When finally, Mikan's wandering spirit has returned everybody stared at her.

"Are you okay?" Yuu asked.

Mikan blushed when she realized that everybody is staring and sat up immediately and said "I'm okay! Don't worry!" she paused and thought _"What the heck! I allowed a guy no…! GUYS! See me cry!"_

"So… will you tell us what happened? And crying isn't a sign of weakness" Hotaru said coldly glaring at Mikan as if she read her thoughts "So, you can't exactly let us wait for you forever to explain right?"

Mikan felt weak as she recalled the events when Hotaru placed a warm pad on her forehead.

"That'll help you relax" she said to which Mikan is greatly grateful.

"Well… it's like this…" she explained quietly. (A/N: So I guess I don't have to type it right? You've probably read my past chapters to understand what's happening! Love you guys! Hehehe! )

After 30 minutes of explaining, Everybody sighed.

"So that's what happened!" Nonoko said quietly.

"I'm sorry Mikan…we thought you were… umm" Anna said uneasily as she tried finding the perfect word.

"It's okay!" Mikan said chuckling "I guess I was just idiotic enough not to resist… and to think I hate men…"

"Yeah! Those jerks!" Nonoko cried.

"They're a bunch of sissies!" Anna added.

"Gays" Hotaru concluded.

Yuu, Koko and Ruka could feel the wind around them and they shivered and thought all together "Discrimination….!"

…O.o…

Just as Natsume turned his back on Persona, Persona let out a freaky laugh.

"What do you want for the last time? I'm not really patient today" Natsume said angrily.

"I'll give you a last offer you can't refuse" Persona said

Natsume froze and thought of nothing and asked "What?"

"I'll destroy that girl you like thru your sister" Persona said and Natsume's eyes showed a silent expression of anger and fear.

Persona walked away and said "So tell me when you want to be back to the band Black Cat? Okay?"

Natsume punched the wall and said "Damn you Persona. You're playing with me again"

"I'm just giving you a choice" Persona said and he disappeared from Natsume's view.

Natsume angrily punched the wall again and after a couple of minutes of taking a breathe he dialed something in his cell phone.

"Hello?" a voice asked which is Ruka's.

"I'm quitting the band" Natsume said hunging up.

…O.o…

Sorry for the very very very… and a million more very delayed update. Sorry.. T.T

Well… I'll just reply to your next reviews.. I'm facing some problems here at home so I'm sorry if I weren't able to update…

And for that person who last reviewed... since he/she is the review that hit me in the head but didn't hurt, well i just want to say that there's no way i'm dropping my fic... there was just a problem that i had to face!

I hope you enjoyed this chappie! I'll update soon since i'm not that busy any more:D

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Reason

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

Gakuen alice's manga, anime and storyline is not mine but this story is mine to keep!

**Chapter 1o:**

The Reason

…O.o…

Ruka stared at his cell phone in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He wasn't even sure about it.

Ruka just let out a heavy sigh and stared at his room's ceiling and thought _"I'm not sure how to react… Natsume what's wrong with you again?"_

He let out another sigh and thought _"Will you be… Black Cat again?"_

…O.o…

Mikan stared outside her room that night. She was happy to have friends who listened to her, even if she hates boys. Well not really, it was at _that_ time that she swore to hate them for the rest of her life…

"_It's Natsume's fault…"_ Mikan thought and stared at a particular bright star that night…

…O.o…

Hotaru sat in front of computer and typed something. She paused for a moment when she saw news regarding underground bands. Not that she cared, it was just because ever since _it_ happened she became a regular subscriber of underground news.

"Let see what's the latest…" she whispered absent-mindedly. She opened a particular link saying: "An old band has been revived"

Hotaru's face, though expressionless showed a hint of shock. She immediately printed the particular page, not that she meant harm, everybody needs to know!

After printing, Hotaru sighed as she sat in her bed.

"_Don't tell me we'll be coming back to THAT time again…"_ Hotaru thought and just shrugged saying "Not that I'd care"

…O.o…

_**Flashback to the time when Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru are high school students at Alice High School…**_

"HOTARU-CHAAAAAN!" Mikan cried jumping towards her best friend.

Hotaru immediately took out an improvised pellet gun and aimed at Mikan! Baka! Baka! Mikan knew how hurts it is to get hit that she immediately ducked not realizing that she lost her balance at the sudden movement. THUD!

"Surrender on hugging me now or I'll shoot you till you die" Hotaru said coldly pointing the gun at Mikan's face.

Mikan laughed at this and said "I surrender"

Ruka clapped his hands in amusement and Natsume just grinned at the sight. He always found it idiotic of Mikan to do that to Hotaru.

Ruka offered a hand of help to Mikan and she stood up from the ground laughing.

Yup, they were always happy even if they argue a lot or hurt each other _(Hotaru VS. Mikan's hug)_ or plan to kill each other _(Mikan VS. Natsume) _or try to get each other for selling each other out _(Ruka VS. Hotaru)_… it was generally a normal thing. They were friends and they're happy, there's nothing more they could ask until one day, when the day they were supposed to launch their career…

"WOW! Your songs are so great Natsume! With you as the lead singer and I'll be your back-up we're unbeatable!" Mikan cheered "And Hotaru! You're such a great keyboardist!!!"

"Ignore me" Ruka said quietly.

Mikan blushed at this and said "You know I forgot you on purpose! I was going to make a grand introduction about you!"

"Liar" Hotaru and Natsume said coldly at the same time surprising each other.

Ruka and Mikan couldn't help it but they laughed and Mikan said in between laughs "You two are like brother and sister"

Hotaru and Natsume looked at each other, though they were just looking, they look like glaring at each other. Getting a bit pissed, Hotaru aimed and Natsume took out a lighter to burn them.

Ruka and Mikan sweatdropped and both thought _"Somehow… they MUST be related!"_

…O.o…

After a bit more practice, they ate lunch.

"Here, I brought our food! Come on eat, Natsume-kun! Ruka-kun! Hotaru-chan!" Mikan offered showing the lunch box to them.

Hotaru greedily took half of the lunch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mikan cried "You're so greedy!"

Ruka argued too by saying "Leave some you pig!" (He's hungry so this was unintentional:O)

Hotaru immediately glared at him and place her trusted gun on his head and she said "One more word at me and I'll pull the trigger"

Ruka felt it was unfair so he said "Don't threaten me! I have my right you know!"

As they argued a bit more, Natsume suddenly left without saying anything which Mikan noticed. She felt a bit worried that she followed him since as usual, Ruka and Hotaru are on their usual argument.

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan cried running towards Natsume.

Natsume didn't seem to hear her since he continued to walk on. Mikan decided to just follow him and thought _"I know this is wrong… but I want to know what's wrong with him… Natsume-kun…"_

As Natsume turned into a corner and Mikan did so, he disappeared. Mikan sighed since she failed in following him but when she was about to go back she heard some voices:

…O.o…

(This is on Mikan's P-o-V)

"What do you want?" a familiar cold voice asked, It was Natsume's! His voice seems to be stressed or something… this must be the reason!

"How long will you delay me Natsume-kun?" a cold –voice asked. I didn't know who it was but his voice sure gives me the chill.

For a moment there was silence until Natsume spoke up again as he said "I haven't told one of my bandmates yet and the other one knows why the other one has an idea"

"So?" the cold voice asked.

"Give me more time damn it!" Natsume said in a very pissed of manner.

I never heard Natsume so mad, I better help him now but as I was about to march in the on-going war the cold voice suddenly said "Disband your band now or-!" I froze at the very spot. Disband? But the voice continued "Or else you'll never form an image in the music industry… the only reason for your band to go on is thru you, nothing else. You're band's a waste"

I wanted to cry when I heard that! How mean could he get? We were all working hard and I know Natsume's really good that he's far too great for us… but we're working hard… really hard!

"I know…" Natsume suddenly answered. I was shocked. I'm not sure if I heard it right but after that I run towards the place where Hotaru and Ruka where fighting only to find Ruka there.

"Ruka-kun… I…" I cried but I couldn't stop the tears.

"Mikan! What's wrong?" Ruka cried running towards me. I hugged him tightly.

"Is it true that Natsume's leaving the band?" I asked quietly.

He looked shocked but after a moment he calmed down and said "Yes…"

He knew?! I pushed him away "You knew?" I asked wildly.

"Well I…" Ruka said trying to explain.

…O.o…

(Still Mikan's P-o-V)

I couldn't remember what I did next but I'm sure I cried a lot after that… It was really painful. Natsume not telling me, Ruka knowing about it. I hated men. Dirty liars….

Mikan lay in her bed finding the peace of mind to sleep.

"I guess… this time around… I have to understand it's part of the past…" she whispered closing her eyes.

…O.o…

(Now for the normal P-o-V) (Alright! XD)

Mikan entered the room late.

"Sorry guys!" she whispered with a yawn "I had a hard time sleeping last night so I slept late and I…" she noticed that they were busy on something else "Are you even listening?"

"It's nothing Mikan" Nonoko lied. Mikan eyed her, she knew something's up so immediately she walked towards their direction to find out what it is only to face Hotaru sitting in a chair with a desk in front of her.

"Hotaru… what's up?" Mikan pleaded.

Hotaru coldly stared at her and took something from a drawer. She then showed a box in front of Mikan and said "Pay up first"

Mikan fell on the floor in shock and as she slowly recovers she says "HOTARU! Please be serious!"

"I am, pay up and you'll know!" Hotaru said.

"Greedy" Mikan said taking some money out of her wallet and placed it on Hotaru's box.

"Not enough" Hotaru said. Mikan glared at her but she had no choice so she place more till Hotaru said "Thank you"

She then placed a folder in Mikan's hand and said with concern "There's a reason to everything"

Mikan got shocked by her statement and slowly opened the folder.

Inside is the article Hotaru found last night, it was a report about the 'Black Cat' coming back to the underground music scene. Mikan stared in shock.

…O.o…

"Mikan-chan…" Anna said quietly stroking Mikan's hair "Are you… okay?"

"Mikan?" Yuu asked feeling the uneasiness.

"Ruka's not here yet…" Koko said quietly.

Mikan's bangs covered her face and she suddenly laughed surprising everyone.

"What's up with you?" Koko cried in shock.

"I…haha!! I… haha!" Mikan laughed and laughed until she was able to say it "I couldn't believe this! I knew this would happen… Natsume always left me and he never informed me… I hate him… I hate his guts…" an evil aura surrounded Mikan and she continued saying "I'll kill him… revenge is-!" Splash! Hotaru threw a bucket of water to Mikan (including the bucket) THUD!

"OUCH!" Mikan cried rubbing her head and stared at Hotaru.

"Let's practice" Hotaru said simply which made Mikan's face brighten up (for real this time around).

"Yeah!" Mikan said running towards the stage and thought _"Thank you.. Hotaru-chan! And Natsume… you left me again but this time I won't be weak like last time… I won't… I'll never depend on you!"_

…O.o…

Somewhere out there, a secret meeting is being conducted.

"Hyuuga-san" Persona said approaching a young girl "I have a new mission for you"

"Oh Persona, you always make me do things! So what is it this time?" she asked.

"You'll be performing in a joint-band concert as a substitute" Persona said to which she replied with "BORING" but he added "And you're to destroy the lead singer"

Her face suddenly brightened up and said "Really? Who?"

"Mikan Sakura" Persona said.

…O.o…

I'm so happy… I don't know why! But anyway, I'm updating as early as I can so that I could be able to reach up to chapter 12 or something since by next week I'll be really… really busy and we're going home to the province so I won't be able to work on the fic so I better update now and not later!!

This is such an evil chappy!

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	11. Chapter 11: Challenged

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

Gakuen alice's manga, anime and storyline is not mine but this story is mine to keep!

**Review Reply:**

**glenda23****- **yup, it is a girl joining, hehe. n,n thanks for reviewing.

**SnowCharms****- **she really has no idea what will happen, but I do, LOLz, thanks for reviewing:D

**niceladysakura – **waah… I'm glad you're worried for Natsume… oh yeah and Mikan. Yes, they'll be under total torture with my fic… I'm so evil…

**jeje3693 – **hehe, I'm glad that you're surprise. And here's the update!

**PandaYumi7-** I was really planning to have Mikan killed but I thought it'll be saved for later (EVIL!! HAHAHA!) But I hope you enjoy this! Go!

**may520-** And here is my update:D

**Pink Fire101- **and this is what Yukiaoi (natsume's sister) did! Hehe!

**Ridley Silverlake- ** Wow, thank you very much I'm touched and sadly, Natsume did returned to the underground music industry… :(

**Arahi Sakura- **thank you very much and this girl is Natsume's sister. I'll explain later why she wanted to destroy Mikan aside from the mission… LOLz XD

**Chapter 11:**

Challenge

…O.o…

Mikan stared at the ceiling of the studio. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and she didn't go home because she was bothered with the text message she received from Ruka. It says: "Take care of yourself. I believe in you"

"Believe…? What do you mean?" Mikan whispers as she stares at the ceiling "You would just appear out of nowhere to text me and tell me that…"

Mikan moved into her side. She couldn't help but let a tear fall from her eyes. She was in real pain because their practices were not really coming out great, Koko and Yuu were complaining…

_Flashback_

"_Okay people! This is the new arrangement that I did on that other song so that we would be able to play it better!" Mikan happily said._

"_Alright! You're so great leader!" Anna cheered._

"_Wow Mikan! This is great" Nonoko exclaimed checking out the music sheets._

"_Hn" Hotaru thinking of something else._

"_BAH! Since when did you become leader? This is supposed to be a joint-performance and not an all-women show!" Koko complained._

"_Discrimination" Yuu whispered to support Koko. All four girls glared at them, well Hotaru was really just staring but it can easily be mistaken as a glare._

"_You were saying Koko and Yuu?" Mikan demanded._

"_Nothing oh great leader!" Koko sarcastically said._

"_AAH! You're sarcastic!" Anna cried._

"_That's because you're discriminating!" Koko complained._

"_We're not!" Nonok supported Anna. They continued arguing while Yuu waved a white flag in surrender. Hotaru who seemed to be in wonderland suddenly snapped out of her trance and took out a glove with horseshoe and gave them a painful hit in the head._

"_OUCH!!" they cried together. Hotaru then returned to wonderland._

_Flashback_

It wasn't really great and there were a lot more other moments like that well that's because the girls and those two aren't a great team.

"What should I do?" Mikan whispered staring at a picture in her wallet "Please tell me… I really need your help"

"Give up then" somebody said.

Mikan thought she was alone so she immediately sat up and cried "Who's there?" that's because she closed most of the lights and the only light in the room is the dim light for the stage.

"Oh I'm just telling you to give up" somebody said from the shadows.

Mikan glared at the darkness, that's because she has no one to glare at and said "Why would I? I wasted a lot of time for this concert so I won't give up as easy as that!"

"Really?" a girl then revealed her face as she stepped into the stage.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked in surprise, she didn't expect that a little girl will scare her like that.

"I'm Black Cat's little sister, Yukiaoi Hyuuga" she said smiling wickedly at the brunette "And I'm here to bring you down, Mikan Sakura"

Mikan's ear twitched when she heard the magical keywords: Black Cat and Hyuuga

"Natsume left your band right? Well, I was told to be the Natsume's substitute" she explained angering Mikan more "And anyway, without Black Cat… I mean Natsume you guys are just a bunch of losers! You don't even have the voice to present to the crowd! So that's why they placed me"

"How dare you? We worked day in day out to present a beautiful concert for the fans so don't you dare underestimate us!" Mikan cried.

"Okay then, let's make the concert a threat concert!" Yukiaoi said with a smile "While I perform with you on-stage and prove to me then that you're better than me or good if that's possible at all"

Mikan smiled and said "Don't cry when you loose!"

"Dream on" Yukiaoi said and she took the microphone in the stage. Mikan stared and waited for something to happen when as if on cue Yukiaoi moved gracefully in the stage and sang a song she heard before.

"_This song… it's the song I heard on the radio!"_ she thought in surprise _"It's singer is an underground singer…"_

After the wonderful song, Mikan stared dumbfounded.

"I hope that raised your hopes up!" Yukiaoi said laughing as she left the open-mouthed Mikan stare at the stage.

…O.o…

Ruka's cell phone rang. He is on a mission too, that's why he couldn't afford to attend any of the band practices and he didn't even inform them.

"Hello" he said.

"Ruka" the voice from the other line said.

"NATSUME!" Ruka exclaimed in surprise "What's up?"

"How's she?" he asked.

"I'm not sure… I've been investigating on something…" Ruka admitted sadly.

"Ruka, drop it" Natsume said. Ruka hinted sadness in his voice even though it's faint "Do me a favor… look after her"

"But.. Natsume… I…" Ruka tried to protest.

"Please" Natsume whispered and then there was a voice in the background which said "Onii-chan! You're here! Guess what, I didn't have to sneak in just to join that idiot's concert, I just told her head on and she played along with my challenge" and the phone hunged.

"Natsume's sister is there?" Ruka cried in shock "What challenge?"

…O.o…

I am evil, evil and evil!! Wahahaha! I am going to prepare for the next chapter now and it'll be really great… sorry I just used this as sacrifice for the fight against Yukiaoi and Mikan! Go Yukiaoi! I mean MIKAN!!!

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	12. Chapter 12: Cheer up, Idiot

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

Gakuen alice's manga, anime and storyline is not mine but this story is mine to keep!

**Special Author's Notes:**

I love this chapter!!!! I love it!! I LOVE IT!!! I REALLY REALLY LOVE IT! I advice you to read it as early and as fast as possible because I LOVE IT!!!... well, I just thought that you guys should know. LOLz.

**Review Reply:**

**Pink Fire101- **yes, Natsume is sweet! I like that side of him though it is kind of sad that he can't express it himself.

**PandaYumi7- **Sorry… there's only harassing for this chappie not much fighting but next chappie is the fight so there'll be a real fight!! YIPEEE!!

**Arahi Sakura- **I love milk!!! That's why I can drink a liter a day and get throw up a moment later…LOLz… lactose intolerance!! XD Anywho, thanks for the lively review!! Hehehe, you got me laughing there!

**otakulover04- **WOW!!! Thank you for saying that I'm a great author…I'm so flattered… cries (more like wails:O) really, thanks! I know you can do it!! Aja aja fighting (enough koreanovelas!!! XD) But yes I am evil… especially for this chappy…!!

**SnowCharms- **yes, Ruka is on a mission. I revealed a part of it here…! Hehehe and here! I have updated! XD

**Chimeiteki Ai- **I have just updated… hahaha… expect me to state the obvious and I don't like Yukiaoi much because she's the reason Natsume's suffering… wahahaha! Just joking… I don't know… I just visualize her as a spoiled brat here… hehehe

**Clariecandy- **I have carried on!! Hehehe :) hope you enjoy this chappie:D

**may520- **sorry… the fight is not here yet but it'll be for the next chapter!! LOLz, this chappie is an important one, it supports a lot of my ideas for the ending…hehehe

**to all reviewers:** thank you for reviewing… I think I forgot to mention that to all of my reviews… hahahah! XD I'm so happy… I love this chappie!! XD

**Chapter 12:**

Cheer up, Idiot

…O.o…

Ruka felt a bt frustrated. He is almost there… but from what Natsume said he felt that there is a need for him to assist Mikan… but how?

"_I can bet that she hates me again… I left without saying anything…"_ he thought sadly and opened a text message in his cell phone. He sighed _"I'm sorry…"_

Ruka stared into space a bit longer and found a way to help Mikan… the way Natsume does… indirectly.

…O.o…

Mikan covered herself with a blanket. She had been moping for two days now and didn't even bother informing her friend. She couldn't face them after all she made a bet without their consent and against a great underground singer. She's dead… really dead. She must be a living corpse.

Mikan stared into space, she couldn't win. She just knew it especially since they lack one singer (Natsume) and a member (Ruka) so how could a disarrange band manage?!

Mikan sighed. She didn't notice the door open.

"Hey fart!" a cold voice greeted and because she didn't notice his presence she jumped up in response.

"YOU-CHAN?!" she exclaimed.

"FART! Stop calling me that!" Youichi irritably replied drinking Mikan's milk "I really enjoy this brand of milk"

"Oh grow up You-chan!" Mikan said with a laugh. He is just a year younger from them and here he is, still addicted to milk like a young boy "And what's with the fart? What happened to the hag?"

"Well, I just thought that I'm just a year younger so if you're a hag then I'm almost-a-hag" he explained casually taking a bite of one of the cookies.

"Wow You-chan! You're so logical!" Mikan teased. She really enjoys teasing Youichi. It became a hobby whenever he's around.

"That's because I'm not an idiot like you!" Youichi replied as he left the cookie hanging on his mouth. Mikan grinned at this, it's something Youichi always does and something I love…. Err… I mean, Mikan loves victimizing him own.

I took a bite… err… Wrong again, Mikan took a bite from the other side of the cookie shocking Youichi then I -! Okay… sorry…

"YOU HARRASSER!!!!!!!!!!" Youichi cried in rage moving away.

Mikan giggled at his response "Man You-chan, you sure cheer me up"

Youichi remained on a safe distance and said "What are you moping for in the first place?" Mikan stared at him.

"Well… It's a girl thing" she said feeling down again. Man, teasing you-chan is the best way to cheer a person up but after that it's all back to phase one.

"Yuck… you're having your monthly period?" Youichi complained "I'm just going to get some more of this" He left the room.

Mikan stared at Youichi as he left. His presence alone reminded her of Natsume, Natsume is You-chan's idol. Youichi would brag about how great Natsume is and never took the chance to recognize her.

"I guess… We can't survive without Natsume… huh?" she whispered.

"Yeah… you can't" Youichi replied entering the room "Your mom is harassing me again"

Mikan laughed and said "Well, we love harassing you"

Youichi is like-family, like because he's just someone her mom is taking care of. Youichi's parents died in a freaky accident and because his parent's is her mom's bestfriend, her mom decided to take care of him but not adopt him. At least that way, according to her mom, she could tease Youichi freely.

"Yeah… and so is the rest of the world" he complained "I hate women"

"WOAH! Don't say that!" Mikan scolded "You'll sound gay"

Youichi glared at her, if he hates women… well he hates the word 'gay' worse!

"Shut up! Anyway! What's that about Natsume?" he asked casually "I heard you are about to have a double concert with him, lucky you"

Mikan sighed and said "Well your idol Natsume just left us hanging in the air and his younger sister is planning to kick our ass"

"So?" he asked taking out a gum.

"Well she's as good as Natsume! I bet you know her!" Mikan complained while she received a what-are-you-talking-about look from Youichi.

"If she's THAT good then how come I don't know her" Youichi countered, he's a music-obsessed kid.

"Well…. Actually… she has a really nice voice but I have to say you're-!" Mikan paused and Youichi just stared at her "YOUICHI!!! I LOVE YOU!!!"

Youichi stared in shock and backed away "I'm going to kill you! Don't you dare harass me!" but to no avail Mikan jumped to him and ruffled his hair.

"You have a great voice!!! Now that I've thought about it!!!" she cried "Youused to copy Natsume!! You-chan! DO ME A FAVOR!!"

"DAMN IT!!!" Youichi cried pushing her away "I've become dead! Stop screaming in my ears!!!"

Mikan moved away and stared at him happily "Please replace Natsume!"

Youichi stared at her in shock "What?" he eyed her "What's the price?"

"I promise not to harass you in a month" Youichi didn't budge "Two…?" he didn't react "Okay three! That's final!"

"Plus your mom!" he added.

"I'll talk to her!" she said and hugged him "Because you're so cute!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" he cried pushing her away.

…O.o…

Later that night, Youichi opened his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, it took her long enough to realize but she made it through! Such an idiot!" he complained "So what happened to you?"

"I almost got it…" the voice replied. It is Ruka's. "I found out that if Mikan is being targeted… just like Natsume"

"I knew it… that idiot Persona" Youichi said angrily "I heard that Yukiaoi challenged Mikan"

"What?! So that's what she was talking about… what do you think Natsume will say about it?" Ruka asked quietly.

"Well… we'll find out soon…" Youichi said quietly.

…O.o…

"I'm back!!!" Mikan cried happily to which Hotaru replied with a punch in the face "Ouch!!!!!!"

"That's for wasting my time" she coldly replied walking away.

Mikan bowed in front of them and said "I'm sorry guys for being so neglectful… I should've been more responsible but now I'm back and I brought someone to help us!"

Youichi entered the studio and said "What's with the drama? Fart?"

"WOAH!!!" Koko cried giving You-chan a high five "I'm so glad that the male population increased… the women are killing us!!"

Nonoko hit him in the head and said "OH YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!"

"Could I hug you?" Anna asked.

"Damn you fart!!! I told you no harassing!" You-chan complained.

"But our deal's for me and mom and not them!" Mikan said with a grin.

…O.o…

K-chan: I love this chappy!!! I want to marry You-chan!

You-chan: Why is my name you-chan?! You damn demented hag!!!  
K-chan: I love you!! harasses you-chan

You-chan: NO!!! Don't hug me!! YOU IDIOT!!  
K-chan: Awww… kawaii!!! XD

I love harassing you You-chan!!! I love you!! MWUAAAH!!!

I hope you enjoyed that… because I did…LOLz! Ü

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	13. Chapter 13: Bands Fight

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

Gakuen alice's manga, anime and storyline is not mine but this story is mine to keep!

**Thank you list:**

gotDguts, AnOn Is ThE nAmE, forchan, xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx, -KateDominiqueXalice-,Pink Fire101, may520, and Arahi Sakura

Thank you for the wonderful reviews:D

**Chapter 13:**

Band fight

…O.o…

Mikan sat on one corner of her room holding her guitar. She strums it slowly and stops. After a couple of tries, she finally places her guitar on her bed.

She took in a deep breathe and smiled and said "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

…O.o…

At the same time, Hotaru is talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes… is that really necessary?" she asked coldly.

"Yes… You need to do it" a male voice said from the other line.

"She'll get mad at me if I did that you know…" she said.

"I know… that's why I'm asking you if you really want to do it or not…" he explained "I could always do it…"

"No. I can do it" she said "It's for her good anyway"

"I'm really sorry Hotaru… I don't want harm your friendship with Mikan… but" he said "I'm really sorry"

"I don't blame you for anything so don't say sorry" she said.

…O.o…

At the big day, Mikan nervously sat beside Hotaru. She couldn't help but feel anxious about the concert and no matter what she does she couldn't help but feel really nervous.

"Quit shaking you idiot!" Hotaru said irritably.

"Waah!! Hotaru you're so impatient today you know!" Mikan complained "I'm scared so at least try to cheer me up"

"Why would I? I won't gain anything from it" Hotaru pointed out standing up and left.

"HOTARUU!!" Mikan cried as Hotaru disappeared from view.

"Hotaru seems to be in deep thought" Youichi whispered as he watched Mikan's confused reaction carefully "Something is about to happen…"

"What? Were you saying something?" Nonoko asked behind him surprising Youichi.

"What? What are you talking about?" Youichi cried denying the truth and walked away "I'm going to buy some drinks"

"Can you buy me an ice tea?" Mikan immediately said changing emotions from the confused to the cheerful girl.

Youichi glared at her and said "Buy it yourself hag and you owe me a lot already"

Mikan pouted and said "Please"

"As if that would work!" Youichi said irritably walking away

Mikan grinned and said "If you don't buy me an ice tea I'll make Nonoko and Anna harass you!!"

Youichi froze. He faced Mikan and glared at her directly in the eyes and said "You're going to pay for this you fart"

"Thank you" Mikan said giving Youichi a flying kiss.

…O.o…

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! The show is about to start but where is Hotaru?" Mikan panicked running around the place, back and forth.

"Calm down!" Yuu cried.

"NO I WON'T!" Mikan angrily cried "Hotaru's gone and this is the most important concert that we'll ever have!!!"

BANG! BOOM! BOGOOSH! VOROOOOOOOOM! (Oh wait… that's for a car…)

Mikan crashed into a drawer while running around wildly.

"That's what an idiot like you gets for panicking so easily" Hotaru said coldly as she entered the very noisy room.

Mikan immediately brightened up and she ran towards Hotaru saying "Hotaru! I was really worried when you were missing"

"Why would you be?" Hotaru asked.

"Because… you're the only best friend I have left that's why!" Mikan explained approaching Hotaru "So don't leave me"

Hotaru stared at her blankly and said "Don't go cheesy with me"

Mikan laughed at this and said "Waah! Don't deny me of this one day of cheesiness"

There was silence and it was broken when Yukiaoi entered laughing "Oh, so the loser is being cheesy?!"

Mikan glared at her and said "Don't call me loser, I have a name and that's Mikan Sakura"

"As if knowing your name would change the fact that you're still a loser" Aoi said.

"WHY LET ME AT HER!! I'LL SHRED HER PIECE PER PIECE AND THROW HER BONES TO THE WOLVES AND-!!!!" Mikan cried in rage as Yuu and Koko tied her to a chair and Nonoko and Anna covers her mouth and eyes.

"Mikan! BEHAVE!!" Nonoko cried trying her best to restrain her.

"Move away" Hotaru said taking out a gun "Let me shut her up comepletely"

"WAAAAAAAAH! NO!" they cried all together.

…O.o…

After a couple of minutes of struggle of trying to restrain Mikan, Mikan finally gave away and she calmed down. Youichi arrived.

"Hey Fart" he called out which made Aoi laugh out loud "Here's your ice tea"

Mikan took it angrily and said "Thank you so much you bastard"

Youichi stared at her and asked Yuu "What happened?"

…O.o…

Mikan couldn't help but feel more anxious and more excited in beating Yukiaoi.

"_I'm going to make sure that she'll regret everything she ever did to me… that stupid idiot who is so like Natsume!! ARRGH!!!"_ Mikan thought angrily. She glared at Yukiaoi's direction when she kind of noticed that the young girl kept opening her cell phone and seems to be worried about something.

Mikan really didn't even care but the thought that her rival's mind is on something else is a big advantage for her and that wouldn't be right, right?

After a couple more minutes of rest, Mikan slowly realized the loud conversations of the audience outside _"Oh no… they're here… I didn't even noticed! It's almost time!!!"_

Mikan then beamed at her guitar which is placed properly in the other side of the room.

…O.o…

"Hello?" Yukiaoi whispered answering her cell phone "Yes? WHAT?!?! NO!!!" She looked around in shock "What am I supposed to do? Please help me!" she sighed "Yes? Oh… are you sure… but what will happen to her? Brother… are… you sure about this?"

From the other line a cold voice answered "Yes…. Defeat her and make sure she'll never return to the music industry ever again"

…O.o…

The concert finally began, the program goes like this:

First presentation: Band presentation. They used a combination of Youichi the guitarist and singer, Yuu the bassist and Nonoko the drummer. Yukiaoi made a separate band too.

Second presentation: Band presentation, the rivals. Mikan is the guitarist and singer, Hotaru is the key boardist, Youichi is the back-up singer, Koko is the drummer and Anna is bassist. Yukiaoi has a band herself with just a her as the guitarist and a drummer.

Not to anyone's surprise, the crowd went wild with all the presentations because every band presented four songs each totaling to 16 songs presented by now and sadly, the audience still haven't chosen a winner.

"How about some individual presentation?" Yukiaoi challenged.

Mikan saw the confidence in Yukiaoi's eyes and said "I'll fight you at that"

"Are you sure Mikan?" Anna asked in a worried voice.

"I sure am and there's no turning back! We worked so hard you know!" she said.

"Literally break a leg hag" Youichi said while he drank a lot of water. He gets to be on stage twice so it's not surprising to see him exhausted.

"Thanks You-chan!" Mikan said teasingly as she pinched Youichi's cheeks "Thanks for working very hard"

"Shut up" Youichi said looking away.

"Do your best" Nonoko cheered.

"I don't like that other girl so I'm forcing myself to support you" Koko joked.

Mikan laughed and said "Watch me"

Hotaru sat at the corner as she sat beside Mikan guitar and stared at it blankly.

…O.o…

Mikan waved at the audience and said "PEOPLE! Are you ready for some action?!" the crowd went wild in response and she smirked at Yukiaoi.

"As if that is enough to satisfy them" Aoi said and held the microphone near her chest. She then closed her eyes and strummed her guitar carefully and sang:

_In the familiar, dirty city_

_We walked with our heads down, unable to laugh in the same way_

_People hurry past_

_Has your dream come true? I'm still struggling_

_I'd rather try living well now than go back to when I was a kid_

_Cowardice is being born_

_I went out to a place where the sun shone and held out my arms_

_And thought, Could I cross the sky?_

_I still can't see any wings to fly with_

_It's because it's not simple that I can go on living_

_Just picking up a wet puppy_

_Made tears overflow in a way that was funny_

_I want to be loved, I just want to be loved_

_I said, but you can not just long for something_

_When I was a kid there were days when I hurt my mother terribly_

_I want to change everything now_

_I went out to a place where the sun shone and gripped tightly with my hands_

_I can smash that place, that time, and change my life_

_But there's no way I can tell you everything that's in my heart_

_It's because it's not simple that I can go on living_

_I go out to a place where the sun shines and open up a map, but_

_I know...you know...You can't help getting lost_

_I can change my life_

_All the days that have passed have made me who I am now_

_It's because it's not simple that I can go on living_

After that Yukiaoi left the stage and the crowd really went wild. Her guitar skills were superb and with a very beautiful voice Mikan couldn't help but feel a teensy bit discourage. As Yukiaoi passed by her the girl whispered "Give up before something worse happens… please…"

Mikan felt offended by this and walked in front of the audience and gulped. _"I can do this… there's no stopping me…"_ she thought and slowly strummed her guitar and to her surprise a weird noise came out _"WHAT THE?!"_

Once again she strummed the guitar and the sound is highly off-tune.

"_WHAT IS HAPPENING? Somebody readjusted my guitar?" _she thought angrily as she glanced at the people backstage. She saw the worried faces of her bandmates but behind them is Hotaru staring at her with a cell phone in her ear _"Hotaru… she was beside my guitar during the 3 minute break…did…no… but did she really do this? No…no way… she wouldn't!"_ But Hotaru suddenly left making Mikan doubt her more.

"_NO! I WON'T GIVE UP!!!"_ she thought in rage and tried to listen to the guitar by strumming it carefully how off-tuned it was and when she finally realized something _"I remember a technique… that I learned…"_ she suddenly strummed roughly producing a scratchy but catchy (IT RHYMES!!!) sounds. The crowd found it really catchy that people started jumping, going wild!!!

Mikan smirked and thought _"No body would stop me from winning! I won't give up! This is for… everyone"_

She then placed the microphone in front of her and sung:

_I can't remember exactly when it was  
That my mind began to fill up with thoughts of you.  
It all began with just one or two thoughts,  
But as each day went by, there were more, and I am confused.  
I keep telling you that it's nothing important  
But even that feels awkward.  
Is this love? Do you feel the same?  
My heart keeps telling me that I'm in love with you.  
My heart is shouting to the world that I'm in love with you.  
Why have I only heard it now?  
The voice keeps telling me that I have finally found love. _

I want to tell you how I feel,  
But you can probably feel the way I feel.  
I am already a part of you as you are a part of me.  
We may have already become a part of each other.  
Is this love? Do you feel the same?  
My heart keeps telling me that I'm in love with you.  
My heart is shouting to the world that I'm in love with you.  
Why have I only heard it now?  
The voice keeps telling me that I have finally found love.

When I think back,  
There were so many moments  
When I felt my heart was about to burst.  
It's a little late, but I'll try my best.  
I want to be with you. I only want us to share good memories.  
Please don't leave me.  
I don't want us to be apart, even for a moment.  
I love you so much.

When finally she finished the song, she felt a bit unsure whether she did good or not because the audience seemed to be really quiet by the time she finished.

"_I think I screwed up…"_ she thought sadly turning around just to bump into someone.

"Hello there Ms. Mikan Sakura" the guy said with a smile "I'm glad to meet you"

From the crowd somebody shouted "HEY! THAT'S THE FAMOUS WOLRD SINGER!!!! MOURI REO!!!"

Mikan stared at him in shock. She didn't know why he was there but somehow she felt that she didn't want to know the answer.

…O.o…

WOAH!!! That was a shocker… I didn't expect this chapter to end this way… well anyway! It's not over yet people and it's a long way to go before the end because the next chapter will reveal… secret! But hope you enjoyed this chapter!! GO!

It's kind of a cliff-hanger but oh well! I will update soon! PROMISE:D

K-chan: Me loves Youichi! (cuddles Youichi)

You-chan: Let go! I thought you won't cuddle me if I appeared in your fic?!  
K-chan: (cries) You-chan is breaking my heart!! CUDDLE!! CUDDLE!!  
You-chan: LET GO OF ME!!! (pushes k-chan away)

K-chan: Natsume onii-sama!! You-chan is hurting me!!  
Natsume: Onii-sama?! How did that happened?  
K-chan: You didn't know? I adopted myself into your family! LOLZ!! XD

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	14. Chapter 14: Together again!

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

Gakuen alice's manga, anime and storyline is not mine but this story is mine to keep!

**Reviewers of the previous chapter:**

clariecandy, sakura0038, XfhylliseXanne, forchan, Sie-sama, Pink Fire101, magenta-chan, natsumexmikan, Arahi Sakura, nesbab, SnowCharms, kradraven

Thank you for the wonderful reviews:D

**Chapter 14:**

Together… again!!

…O.o…

Mikan felt dumbfounded since she is someone who has a mysterious aura.

"_His presence… is similar to… Persona"_ Mikan thought as she stared at Reo.

Reo smiled at Mikan and said "I am Reo Mouri of the Z Company"

"_The Z Company? Isn't that the other company, our company, Alice is in competition with?!"_ Mikan thought and stared in confusion and said "Err… okay?"

Reo stood beside her, with Mikan sweating a lot, and said "I came here to congratulate you" Mikan raised an eyebrow since she know there's more to it than that "And"

"And?" Mikan asked watching Reo intently.

"And I would like to give you an offer" he said as the crowd murmured "You would-!"

"No thanks" a cold voice said cutting whatever Reo was about to say. Mikan froze as she recognized the owner of the voice.

Reo chuckled and whispered "You are very precious indeed Mikan Sakura"

"Eh?!" Mikan said glancing at Reo but she felt the owner of the cold voice place an arm around her making Mikan blush.

"She won't take the offer dimwit" Natsume said glaring at Mikan.

Reo laughed and said "She hadn't heard my offer yet! Why would she not agree to it?"

"That's because I'm her manager and I don't like you" Natsume glaring at Mikan. Mikan knew that Natsume isn't her manager and when she was about to speak up somebody pulled her and even Natsume let her go easily.

Mikan watched from afar as she noticed that Reo mocked Natsume who didn't seem to care at all.

"MMMMMMMMMMMPHPHPHPH!!!" Mikan tried to cry but the person pulling her covered her mouth just in case she did shout.

When finally Mikan is on backstage, an idea came into her mind, she immediately looked down and stepped on the person's foot.

"OUCH!!!" the voice cried and Mikan immediately jumped away and faced the person.

"WHY DID YOU PUL-!!!! RUKA!" she cried as she watched the young blonde massage his foot. She glared at him and said "Just as expected, if Natsume appears so will you"

Ruka looked up at Mikan and said "Mikan you see… I…. OUCH!!!" Somebody just threw a microphone in his head. He immediately turned around and cried "WHO THREW THAT?!"

"I did" Hotaru said coldly making Ruka shiver.

"It's okay Hotaru… hehehee… sorry?" Ruka said forcing a laugh.

Mikan glared at Hotaru and said "Hotaru… Did you… did you tamper my guitar?"

Hotaru faced her and simply said "Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

A vein popped out from Mikan's forehead as Ruka pulled her when she tried to jump on Hotaru and cried "HOW DARE YOU!! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT TECHNIQUE I LEARNED FROM NATSUME I WOULDN'T HAVE WON! AFTER ALL THE-!"

"Then thank me, at least you made a better performance than you planned to do and anyway…" Hotaru said calmly as Mikan stared at her in shock "As that blonde behind you, he made me do it"

Mikan immediately glared at Ruka who just sweatdropped.

…O.o…

After literally throwing a tantrum on Ruka, Mikan walked away with a frown. She still couldn't believe about what she heard from Hotaru so she couldn't keep herself from sighing a lot.

"Hey Mikan… are you okay?" Nonoko asked "We won… so why do you look so…?"

"Sad!" Anna said as Nonoko nodded in agreement.

Mikan sighed and said "That's because there are a lot of things I don't seem to know!"

Nonoko and Anna embraced Mikan and said "Don't worry it's okay"

Mikan just raised an eyebrow and thought _"Since when have these do became cheesy?"_

When the two let go, Nonoko beamed at Mikan and said "Don't worry! Let's have fun tonight! Can you go to this room and clean the place up while Anna and I will buy the foods and drinks"

"Err…" Mikan said uneasily.

"Thanks Mikan!!!" Anna cried and told Mikan where to find the room.

…O.o…

Hotaru turned into a corner and is blocked by Koko.

"Do you want me to throw my pencil case again?" she asked casually.

Koko sweatdropped and said "Not really… I just came here to tell you something"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and said "What?"

Koko really felt uneasy so he said "A controversy is about to happen"

Hotaru's eyes glowed and she immediately said "Where?"

Koko sweatdropped and told Hotaru where.

…O.o…

Natsume and Ruka were approached by Youichi.

"Yow" Youichi greeted. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah…" Ruka said.

Youichi leaned on the wall and casually said "Hey, Do you want to drink beer and just forget it all?" Ruka was about to say something when Youichi added "But…Can you just get my guitar this room?" He then told them where to find the room.

"But-!" Ruka protested but Youichi immediately ran off "Natsume… err?"

Natsume didn't reply but just walked towards the room. Ruka sighed and followed.

"Hey… I'm not sure but Youichi is acting strange" Ruka pointed out as they entered the room. It's the kind of room locked from the outside. He then tried to find the switch in the wall while Natsume closed the door. When finally, Ruka opened the lights "AHHHHHHHHHH!!" he cried.

Mikan is seen in the corner beside the other door of the room, unconscious and Hotaru taking pictures of the disheveled Mikan.

Natsume simply blinked.

"What in the world happened here?!" Ruka cried.

…O.o…

_**Flashback**_

_Mikan entered the dark room Nonoko and Anna told her to clean. She searched for the lights but it wasn't near the door and the door suddenly shut close leaving a panicking Mikan. Mikan tried to open the door in panic and when it won't budge she heard something moving behind her._

_From the darkness there was a sudden flash and Mikan, who is really afraid of ghost, screamed in shock as the flashes approached her._

…O.o…

_Hotaru clicked her camera more and thought that whoever is the controversial person is…it was a brunette with a loud voice. She continued flashing until she found Mikan lying on the floor, unconscious with fear written all over her face. Hotaru sighed and swore that she'll beat the heck out of Koko when she got out since the door is locked from the outside so there's no way out._

_**Flashback**_

…O.o…

Ruka tried to open the door but it wouldn't even budge.

"AH!!! It won't budge!" he said and faced his audience who simply didn't seem to care that he's trying to open the door. Ruka sighed and thought _"Why am I stuck with them?"_

Natsume just sat on a sofa and strummed Youichi's guitar, adjusting it every now and then while Hotaru checked the pictures in her digicam. Mikan? She's still unconscious.

…O.o…

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. At first it was all blurry but when she finally recognized the four people inside the room Mikan stood up in panic and cried "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Natsume glanced at her and just shrugged while Hotaru didn't even react. Ruka just continued sulking at the corner since he can't open the door.

"HEY! DO YOU EVEN HEAR ME?!?!" Mikan yelled.

"Of course we do" Hotaru said looking at her "I just don't think it's nice to talk to someone who shouts at you"

Mikan glared at her and was about to say something but she took in a deep breathe and said "Fine… fine! I'll be quiet"

"That's surprising" Hotaru said while Natsume nodded and Ruka just stared with a confused expression.

"AAAAAAAAAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS!" Mikan cried as all three covered their ears in response.

Mikan stared at the wall for sometime, awkward silence surrounded the room. They didn't have anything to say since it was a long time since they last talked as a group and it's really been a long time since they've been together, just the four of them.

Mikan couldn't help feel a bit depressed so she said "Aren't you guys going to say anything?" she felt so sad "You haven't even informed me of what is happening…"

No body reacted.

A vein popped out of Mikan's head and she looked around the room and saw something at the corner. She stood up and faced her three friends glowing happily and said "Fine, if you won't speak up let's play a game… Truth or Dare"

…O.o…

Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan sat around the bottle.

Natsume grunted and said "Who would play this stupid game?"

"Those who are BRAVE enough to take the challenge" Mikan said with an evil smirk. Natsume eyed her while Mikan just glared in return.

"OKAY! Enough!" Ruka said butting in "Are we playing or not?"

Mikan smiled and said "Let's spin the bottle"

"Tsch" Natsume said as he watched the bottle spin from fast to slow. He didn't care about what will be asked to him.

Hotaru just glared at the bottle and didn't really seem to care that it may choose her.

Ruka gulped and felt a bit tensed since he knew… he got a lot of questions to answer.

…O.o…

Okay… this is a cliff-hanger but I'm having a hard time writing the next chapter! Please bear with me and hope you like this! I really wanted the four of them to talk and that's what the next chapter is all about! I also want to say sorry for the long update!

Thanks for reading my fic, I hope you like it:D

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	15. Chapter 15: Mikan's song

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

Gakuen alice's manga, anime and storyline is not mine but this story is mine to keep!

**Reviewers of the previous chapter:**

wakakakakaa, SnowCharms, may520, kradraven, Ridley Silverlake, Mawam, Pink Fire101, Sie-sama, XfhylliseXanne

Thank you for the wonderful reviews:D

**Chapter 15:**

Mikan's song

…O.o…

"Hey! The camera's finally working!" Yuu cried. Anna is sitting beside him, assisting him with all the computer work. "Thanks Anna…" he whispered with pink patches in his cheeks. Anna smiled at him.

"You're welcome" she said as the others approached them.

"Are you really sure that getting killed by Hotaru is worth this talk of theirs?" Koko complained "She's going to kill me!"

"Stop acting like a baby you stupid idiot!" Nonoko cried playfully punching him "And I thought men are tough!"

"Hey! Men are tough but Imai's another thing!" Koko explained "And I'm still exhausted! If you've noticed our concert has just finished!!!"

"Shh!" Youichi said and glanced at the girl behind him "If anything bad happens there I'll surely make you pay"

"Hey… this is not my plan! It's my brother's" Yukiaoi explained "He told me he wanted to talk to Sakura"

"If only Natsume were really that open!" Koko teased as Nonoko, Anna and Yuu giggled in response.

"Hey!" Yuu suddenly said in shock as all the attention turned to the computer screen "Mikan's about to sing…"

"So?" Youichi asked with a pissed tone. He couldn't believe what's so shocking with Mikan singing when they heard her sing everyday!!!

"She's going to sing a song… dedicated to…." Nonoko gasped.

…O.o…

Mikan… Hotaru… Natsume… Ruka… Mikan… Hotaru… the bottle kept on spinning and at it slows down the tension rises. Ruka… Mikan… Hotaru… Natsume… Ruka…

"_PLEASE NOT ME!!!"_ Ruka thought in panic. As the bottle stopped...

Mikan!

"AAAH!! Why me!!" Mikan complained as she saw the three stare at her "Fine! DARE!"

After a couple more turns, nobody chose 'Truth', well that's because they want to avoid the questions that needed to be answered but despite all the turns, with Ruka and Mikan posing silly poses for Hotaru who took advantage of all the dares, the bottle have not stopped and pointed at Natsume who just ignored them and continued playing something in the guitar. It has a somewhat slow and simple sound that kind of helped ease the tension in the room.

"_How could I get the answer I wanted if all they kept choosing dare?!"_ Mikan thought angrily as the bottle continued to spin _"How will I ever understand… and how will I ever… find out about his true feelings… and I want to know why…"_ Mikan got a bit engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the bottle has stopped.

"Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"Huh?! What?!" Mikan demanded glaring at Ruka who simply pointed at the bottle. Mikan blinked and realized what was happening so she immediately said "Dare!" and thought _"I should've chosen Truth to set a good start!! Darn!!! Maybe next time!"_

"Do you have any… err… ideas?" Ruka whispered to Hotaru who shook her head "Me too" He glanced at the silent guy in his right side. Ruka sighed.

"Sing" a cold voice said. Mikan immediately glared at him.

"Why would I sing? What kind of dare is that?" she asked angrily and thought _"SING?! I sing everyday of my life!! What kind of dare is that?! It is so easy! WHAT IS HE THINKING?! DOES HE EVEN THINK! So much for being a genius!"_

"Sing a song and dedicate it to me" Natsume said staring at Mikan and handed her the guitar "I adjusted it"

Mikan blinked in surprise "DEDICATE TO YOU?!?!"

"Yeah? You said dare right?" Natsume asked uncaringly "If you can't do it then don't!"

Mikan blushed angrily and took the guitar and thought _"If you think that I won't be able to sing a song for you then you're wrong!! SO WRONG!!"_

Mikan stepped backward for some space and closed her eyes. Hotaru stared analytically as she is trying to decipher what the raven haired boy had in mind while Ruka kept on glancing from Mikan to Natsume, Natsume to Mikan and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Dedicated huh?…" he whispered.

FLASH!

"HEY! QUIT WITH THE PICTURES IMAI!!!!" Ruka demanded.

"It's your fault for looking stupid" Hotaru replied.

…O.o…

Mikan felt that everyone's attention is on her, though she didn't know that it was literally 'everyone' and not just the three people sitting and staring in front of her.

"_I don't know… should I really sing THAT song?"_ she thought in confusion _"But… I… I don't know…"_ she closed her eyes.  
"_Music is the voice of the heart."_

That quote kept on echoing in her head. It was the quote that she treasured above all that's why no matter what kind of song she sings, it's a song that she could relate herself too because she wants the people to feel that her music is the voice of her heart and that's what she will do now!!! After taking in deep breathes, with that quote in mind, Mikan slowly strummed the guitar and sang:

_I look away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

Mikan sighed and glanced at Natsume and thought _"If only you took me along… thru all the pain you're going thru…"_

_  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_

"_That's why I can't express how mad I am that you left me… That's why… you're such an idiot!!!"_ Mikan thought as she closed her eyes and whispered the line, so only she could hear that part:

_Cuz I'm in love with you_

Her voice then returned to its proper volume so everyone could here:

You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the star  
Back into your arms

Ruka stared in shocked as he recalled the lines and glanced at Natsume and thought _"Mikan… I could feel that she truly meant the song..." _He blushed a bit and immediately glanced at Hotaru in case of stolen shots but Hotaru herself seems to be taken by the song.

Mikan once again whispered this part:

Cuz I'm in love with you

  
"_Idiot"_ Hotaru thought hiding a grin _"A song dedicated to a moron…"_ She quietly took a peak in her bag beside her and checked if her recorder is still recording _"This is big time blackmail… a song of a rocker to her greatest enemy…? Nice headline!"_

She sang in her usual volume again.

_  
I'm in love with you  
Cuz I'm in love with you  
And I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

Mikan raised her voice and stared at Natsume and couldn't help but hide her blush by allowing her bangs cover her face and continued singing:

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it

She whispered quietly as she slowly paused in strumming the guitar: 

Mikan finished singing and fought really hard to fight the tears. She slowly sat back in her chair with her bangs still covering her eyes. Ruka felt uneasy though he spinned the bottle. Mikan stared in confusion.

"_Why did I sang that song? And why do I kept whispering those parts!"_ she thought in sadness and sobbed quietly. She remained quiet until she heard a cold voice said "Truth"

"Eh?" Mikan asked in surprise as she realized. It was finally Natsume's turn!!!

Mikan angrily glared at Natsume as Ruka and Hotaru glanced at the burning Mikan.

Ruka sweatdropped as he saw the fire burning inside Mikan's eyes and said "Err… you can ask the question Mikan… you could ask Natsume anything… that you want to know"

Mikan glared at Natsume and asked "How come you did not choose 'Truth'?!"

Ruka and Hotaru (and the others who are watching outside) got a bit taken aback by her question so Ruka took the liberty of asking "Err… are you sure that's your question Mikan?"

Mikan ignored Ruka and kept on glaring at Natsume who just shrugged and said "You wanted someone to choose 'Truth' right? Well, I chose it. Happy?"

Mikan couldn't help but feel a bit pissed. She suddenly stood up surprising Ruka who reacted awkwardly by holding his chest and moving his chair backward.

"I've had enough of this game!!" Mikan cried and went to the door. She started kicking and punching it and cried "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"

…O.o…

Youichi immediately opened the door from the outside and is immediately met by Mikan who hugged him and said "You-chan"

Youichi glared at her and said "You're upset and you still call me that?"

"Please take me home" Mikan pleaded ignoring what he said.

Youichi shrugged and signaled Natsume about what he is about to do. Natsume didn't react so Youichi escorted Mikan. Nonoko, Anna, Yuu and Yukiaoi stared quietly.

"I wonder what made her upset?" Nonoko asked.

"I'm not sure myself…" Anna whispered.

"I thought she was waiting for someone to choose 'Truth'" Yukiaoi said.

"Yeah…" Nonoko and Anna said nodding.

Yuu sweatdropped and thought _"Women think alike…"_

Koko immediately disappeared when Youichi opened the door, well, he have to escape now or he'll never see daylights because Hotaru immediately followed Mikan in search of her prey… Kokoroyomi.

…O.o…

"Natsume…" Ruka frowned "You should have just told her everything…"

"Tsch" Natsume replied and placed the guitar on the floor and stood up.

"You can't hide your feelings for her forever" Ruka said determinedly as he faced his bestfriend, eye to eye "You've been adjusting that guitar for THAT song right?"

Natsume didn't reply.

"That song you wrote for her! Why couldn't you just let her hear it?" Ruka asked.

Natsume didn't moved.

"Natsume?" Ruka cried.

"Shut up Ruka" Natsume said as he turned his back on his bestfriend and slowly walked away pissing Ruka a bit and he added "The song isn't finished"

Ruka's irritation slowly disappeared as he smirked and said "You wanted the song to be perfect huh?"

…O.o…

Mikan sat on the taxi quietly. Youichi frowned and couldn't believe that he's baby sitting somebody older than him.

"Quit acting like a baby!" Youichi complained.

Mikan sighed and said "Sorry I dragged you to take me home…"

"That's new, the witch is saying sorry!" Youichi said sarcastically. Mikan remained and rested her head on Youichi's shoulder "Hey, I'm taking you home because your mom will kill me if I don't but resting on my shoulder is too much!" But Youichi couldn't complain more when he felt his shirt getting wet. He just frowned.

"I… I… didn't like what happened there!" Mikan sobbed quietly.

"Why?" Youichi asked since there's no other thing fitted for him to say.

"Ruka and Hotaru were avoiding getting questioned… they didn't want to tell me anything that they know!" Mikan complained "They know something!"

"So? Natsume chose truth right? Then what made you upset?" Youichi asked irritably and thought _"Argh! This is my favorite shirt!! Stupid fart! I'm going to make her pay for this… now I have to buy a new shirt… she stained this one with her ugly tears!!!"_

Mikan suddenly remained quiet. It went for sometime until the taxi stopped in front of Mikan's house. Youichi grouchily paid the driver since this wasn't part of his plan but Mikan left immediately so he has no choice but to pay.

"That girl is trouble!" Youichi complained as he entered the house and took a peak. "Her mother's not around… good…"

…O.o…

Mikan covered herself with her blanket as she lay in bed staring into space and whispered "Why didn't you choose 'Dare'?" she sighed and added "I only wanted to know… what song you will dedicate… to me…" She removed the blanket from her face and recalled something and whispered "How long will you guys keep everything from me?"

Mikan remained silent for like an hour and a half since she arrived by 3:00 am and sat up when it is 5:30 am. She sat up as she recalled something and whispered "Mouri Reo! He knows something!"

…O.o…

Waaaaah… Why is this chapter dramatic? So I ruined a great moment for NatsuMi… But I guess the show must go on because there'll be a major turnaround in the events…hehehe! I promise to update soon since my target before classes start is 20 chapters? That is… if I can write that long… the longest one I wrote is 16… so can I do this? I'm not sure!

Thanks for reading my fic, I hope I reached your expectations! If not, tell me : )

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	16. Chapter 16: New Enemy and Friends?

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

Gakuen alice's manga, anime and storyline is not mine but this story is mine to keep!

**Reviewers of the previous chapter:**

fourdimension, minahoru, purplish024, SnowCharms, Pink Fire101, Arahi Sakura, Ridley Silverlake, may520, kradraven, XfhylliseXanne, sakura0038

Thank you for the wonderful reviews:D

I really want to say sorry for the delayed update and I feel so ashamed not to be able to reply to you… T.T sorry… I do hope I can compensate thru this chapter! And I'll try to write a chapter in advance so I could update really soon:O

**Chapter 16:**

New Enemies and Friends?

…O.o…

"TV Commercial… interview… photo shoot… interview again… concert… meeting… press release… music video… magazine interview…" Narumi's words echoed in Mikan's mind as she fell on the couch feeling really tired. It has been a week since their triumph against Yukiaoi and because of that triumph they became the talk of the town. They are invited to almost every show possible, promoting their CD or interviewed about their personal life… and they're not exactly enjoying it nor do they hate it, everything just changed drastically.

"AAAAAAAAHHH" Mikan cried out loud as she massaged her arms "That stupid photographer made me pose like there's no tomorrow!!!"

"Well the photographer made me look like a fish…" Anna complained as she combed her hair "For what magazine are we posing for anyway?!"

"That stupid all-girls magazine…" Nonoko lazily said as she closed her eyes "I miss our gigs… I'm tired…"

They all sighed except for Hotaru who seems ecstatic about the busy schedule. She quietly computes their possible income.

Mikan took the opportunity to think about her plans _"How could I get back on Natsume if I am so damn busy… ever since the news that we have won against Yukiaoi… the spotlight is on us and I don't even have a free time anymore…"_ Mikan sighed as she faced the wall when she turned around _"I will never find out… arrgh! Why do I even like that piece of shit?! He's a good-for-nothing… arrgh!"_

…O.o…

"Natsume" a cold voice said. Natsume didn't move. He just remained sitting while polishing his most prized possession: his quitar. "Black Cat"

"What do you want Persona?" Natsume asked irritably.

"I am not pleased with your last performance" Persona said. He was talking about the performance Natsume did after Mikan and Yukiaoi's performance. Natsume was really pissed at that time and didn't concentrate much in his song plus they were a band mate less. "You hardly won"

Natsume didn't react.

Persona stood near the window and took a peak outside where a large poster is posted. He turned around to face Natsume and leaned on the wall and said "Black Cat, I have another mission for you and this will be the last"

Natsume placed his guitar aside and faced Persona "As if that's possible"

A creepy smile appeared in Persona's face "Yes that's possible but I don't think that you'll be able to accomplish this task"

Natsume eyed the older guy irritably.

Persona faced the poster outside again and smiled "I want you to go back to the mainstream industry… to your old band"

…O.o…

Mikan managed to escape from Narumi and found a telephone booth. She opened the phone directory and searched for "Z Company"

"Reo mentioned that last time…" Mikan whispered as she searched patiently. "Z… Z… Z…. Hey! There's a-!" KNOCK! KNOCK! "Wait a minute! I…" KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Please wait a minute!" Mikan cried turning around when she realized that outside the phone booth there were already fans gathered all around "AAH!!"

Mikan stared dumbfounded by the fans. They were making her go out, to meet her!

"AAH!!" Mikan cried as she panicked.

…O.o…

Natsume irritably stood up and said "And what?"

Persona chuckled and said "What do you mean and what?"

"I know there's something else" Natsume said in a very pissed manner. Persona wouldn't give him any order like that without any more 'extra' work.

"I just want you to destroy someone" Persona said facing Natsume.

Natsume glared at him and said "And who is that?" He just knew what's coming up next.

"Mikan Sakura" Persona said staring straight into Natsume's eyes that didn't seem to exhibit any emotion.

…O.o…

"Help…" Mikan gulped as the fans forced to open the phone booth. Mikan panicked a bit when suddenly the people moved away making way for a path because of some men in black making way for someone. Mikan felt uneasy as she saw someone approaching the phone booth. She opened it hesitantly.

"Ms. Sakura!" the guy said courtly "How are you?"

Mikan stared at him in shock as she opened the phone booth and for the second time she is facing Mouri Reo. _"Even if it's the second time… he still has that mysterious aura"_

…O.o…

Natsume shrugged and said "That is the most stupid mission ever"

"Then accept it if it is stupid" Persona said.

"No" Natsume replied flatly.

"And what if I destroy completely destroy your sister" Persona threatened.

"As if I care" Natsume replied. Actually, Yukiaoi really wanted to quit a long time ago but because Persona kept offering the fact that if she would quit then Natsume would return to the underground society that's why Yukiaoi became a good follower of Persona. Yukiaoi is such a good girl:D

"You are trying to resist me now are you Black Cat?" Persona asked superiorly. He only uses this tone when he is pissed. He approached Natsume and placed a hand on the young boy's chin to make the boy face him "I don't think you should defy me as early as now… Do you want me to remind you of your debts?"

Natsume remained emotionless. It is very effective to piss Persona who has already loss his cool when Natsume didn't agree to the new mission.

"I taught you all the things you know" Persona said moving away from Natsume towards the door "If you do not destroy her… then I'll destroy her myself and I don't think you can stop me by any chance" He then slammed the door behind him.

Natsume sat on the couch and felt a bit uncomfortable as he thought of the famous "Masked Raven".

…O.o…

"Masked Raven?" Mikan asked in surprise. After the phone booth incident, Reo invited her for dinner which she complied too that's why they are seating comfortably in a restaurant eating.

"Yes… have you heard of that name?" Reo asked.

"Yeah, who wouldn't know" Mikan said a she ate some pasta "He's the legendary rock singer… all his songs are always top of the chart and despite all the popularity no body knows anything about him"

Reo smiled at this and said "Well… I know something about him"

"Ehh?!" Mikan exclaimed in surprise. She have always been a great fan of the said singer "Do you know him?! Can I have his autograph or something?!"

Reo chuckled and said "Calm down Ms. Sakura… let's take our time"

Mikan felt a bit uneasy with this… she knew that eating dinner with Reo is fun because he knows a lot about rock despite being a pop star… but despite the light mood she knew that deep down Reo is planning something.

"_Mouri Reo… he really knows something"_ Mikan thought looking straight into Reo's eyes _"I know I can get some information from him… though I don't know what he wants in return…"_

…O.o…

How long did it take me to update? Drats… I feel like a busy body… T.T Sorry really… I'm not even sure if I replied to your reviews but I really want to thank you guys a lot! I'll try to update my other fic tomorrow since I still have some extra time though I usually lack rest! XD

Thanks for reading my fic, I hope you like it:D

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	17. Chapter 17: Chain Reaction

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

I want to own chapter 55 but I can't… oh well:(

**Reviewers of the previous chapter (Super thanks! Love you guys!!) :**

denii05, may520, Sunkised-chan, ProverbialSunrise93, wakakakakaa, cutestella, sakura124, Magenta-chan, Chimeiteki Ai, okaix, GApurpLeAddicT, minahoru, niceladysakura, xXBellaSwanXx, nichilovesanime101, kradraven, tokyobend17, SnowCharms

Thank you for the wonderful reviews!!! AND sincerest apologies for the late update…

**Chapter 17:**

Chain reaction

…O.o…

Mikan took a deep breathe and tried to calm herself from the excitement. Every time she heard the word "Masked" she couldn't help but remember the wonderful music videos she saw at different music channels. During her childhood, the band named as "The Masked Ones" have disbanded but their songs were still aired because of the large audience response it gave. They were called "The legendary band" or "The founders of Rock". Mikan couldn't help but feel really excited that she could find out something more than what the media is saying.

"I could tell that you're excited" Reo said taking notice of Mikan's excited expression.

Mikan blushed and angrily retorted "Well who wouldn't be? The Masked Raven is the leader of the Masked Ones you know"

"Yes, I know exactly what you meant" Reo said with a dreamy voice.

"Well, good! So tell me now, what do you know about the Masked Raven?" she asked eagerly with excited eyes. She wouldn't care if she look like a kid now, she's a kid!

Reo let out a hearty laugh and thought _"You are very like THAT person…"_

…O.o…

Natsume has already left the building where he used to practice with his band. He knew that staying there would further provoke Persona's anger, as if he cared, but he can't exactly wait for something to happen right? He walked pass some familiar allies. He had no particular destination but before he could go anywhere else, there was one place he wanted to visit… their old practice stage. It was just an old forgotten warehouse. Hotaru did something with the electric post and provided the building with electricity plus it is near a field there ain't much noise and lastly, it's their home.

Natsume approached the old building and couldn't help but think _"Just like yesterday…"_

…O.o…

"…So you mean to say that the Black Raven is the reason why the Masked Ones disbanded?" Mikan asked curiously as she took a sip of her milk tea.

"Yes. The Black Raven isn't the type of guy who likes to be interfered. He kind of believes that what he wants is what he gets" Reo said with a serious tone "He likes controlling people… that's why he built the underground music society"

Mikan tried to hide her shock as she thought of Natsume _"NATSUME!!!"_ she straightened her face in the best way that she can and said "Really…?"

Reo smiled secretly as he saw the shock in Mikan's face, though she tries her best to hide it… her transparency towards her feelings is really evident. Reo let out a huge sigh and added, to gain more attention from the brunette, "Yes and he is the sole reason why Natsume is suffering"

Mikan gulped as she felt that they are finally reaching what she really wanted. Masked Raven, the Masked Ones… compared to Natsume they are history!

"Err… Natsume's sufferings…?" Mikan asked hoping that Reo would say more.

"Yes, Natsume's sufferings. The Masked Raven is-!" he got cut off by the loud cell phone ring. He checked his phone to see who's calling.

Mikan's excitement decreased when she saw the mixed feelings that appeared for a moment in Reo's face. It was pure hatred and fear plus a bit of excitement but it lasted only for a second of two.

Reo returned to his smiling face and said "I'm sorry, but can we talk some other time…? I have a really important business to attend to… It is quite urgent and sudden"

Mikan felt that saying "No" is wrong because it would clearly give Reo the idea that she only talked to him because she needed something so she forced a smile despite the disappointment and said "Why that's okay, I bet my mom's worried that I'm gone this late" she reasoned out and surprisingly she saw a weird smiled formed in Reo's face.

"Ahh.. your mother must be worried..." he let out a laugh "I'm sorry I can no longer escort you home but I pray for your safe journey home" Reo said with his innocent smile and left hastily. Mikan didn't know why that his sentence about her mother was disturbing. _"What does he know about my mother….?"_

…O.o…

"Hello… yes? I am on my way" Reo said irritably as he sat comfortably on the car. He shut his cell phone then said "Shido, how long will it take us to reach to THAT place?"

Shido hesitated and said "But Reo! You know that the boss would be mad if you met up with them…. Her and that other two guys!"

"Shut up and drive, I didn't ask for you opinion" Reo said menacingly scaring Shido. "It has been a long time and I am very excited to finally see her and that blonde idiot again"

…O.o…

Natsume entered the old warehouse and was a bit surprised to see somebody standing at their homemade stage holding a guitar. The person played the guitar smoothly and the song was somewhat familiar but before Natsume could recognize what it was he heard the person cry "NATSUME!" and the person immediately approached him.

"Hey Ruka" Natsume replied calmly.

…O.o…

Mikan walked out of the restaurant quietly. She still didn't know what to do or what to say. _"I got some great information from Reo but I don't think he told me everything… I bet that he's holding back! That jerk! I knew it! Men are not to be trusted! I mustn't waste my time on stupid things like Natsume or that Raven Masked guy!! UGH!!!!! What have I been thinking?!?!"_Mikan got a bit carried away with her thoughts that she accidentally bumped into someone and that person said "Stupid fart… watch where you're going!"

Mikan faced the person whom she bumped to and saw Youichi with Yukiaoi beside him.

…O.o…

Natsume and Ruka sat at the stage drinking some beer that Ruka stored in the small refrigerator that he placed at the corner. Ruka admitted that he turned the warehouse into his personalized home, though it's not his... yet!

"I'm planning to buy this lot soon… I just need to get the owner to hand me the rest of the contract" Ruka said as he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Good for you" Natsume said uncaringly as he drank some more.

"Natsume… is the news true…?" Ruka asked but Natsume didn't react yet so he continued "… that you're going back to the mainstream? Persona has released you?"

Natsume remained quiet as he recalled the reason why Persona was angry enough to release him and answered "Yeah…"

Ruka became quiet after this and inside the large warehouse, the only thing to be heard are the crickets.

"Don't worry… I don't plan to take her" Natsume said breaking the silence. Ruka suddenly sat up when Natsume said this and stared at the crimson-eyes boy.

"Wha-wha-what are you saying?" Ruka said in shock.

"Mikan, she's yours" Natsume said flatly.

…O.o…

"You-! You-! YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan cried pointing a finger from Yukiaoi to Youichi. Youichi got a bit irritated by her loudness plus the people around are getting attracted to the attention so Youichi slapped Mikan at the forehead and pulled her away from the gathering crowd, Yukiaoi followed closely.

They stopped at the park. Mikan watched uneasily how cold Youichi is at Yukiaoi and how the young girl doesn't seem to notice.

"…so anyway! It was quite surprising how it happened! You should've been there! Where were you? Don't tell me you were so tired that you didn't have time to attend anymore! Come on, you've got to be kidding me Si-!" Yukiaoi said but Youichi cut her with a real mean glare.

"Shut up" he said as if hinting something. Yukiaoi glanced at Mikan and gave Youichi a questioning look and he simply said "No idea"

Yukiaoi gasped at what he said while Mikan remained clueless _"What the heck are these two talking about?! Don't tell me they're dating! Since when… oh no! After the competition?!?!?!"_ she stared at Youichi's irritated face _"He fell in-love with this girl after the match?!?!?!?!??!?!?!"_

"Don't think, you idiot" he told Mikan surprising the brunette "You have the wrong idea if you think that we're dating"

Mikan got a bit taken aback and said pinching Youichi's cheeks "Oh come on, You-chan! Don't lie to me that you're in love! Just because it's Aoi, someone I hate, doesn't mean I don't approve that you're in love!!!"

Yukiaoi stared in shock at what Mikan did to Youichi and said "Is that legal??"

"This?" Mikan asked in confusion as she pulled Youichi's cheeks harder and made face at Youichi as she did this "It's no big deal, he's used to it"

Yukiaoi sweatdropped as she saw the large vein that popped at Youichi's head and thought _"She's quite scary…"_

…O.o…

"NATSUME!" Ruka cried facing his best friend "What the heck are you saying?!" he took a deep breathe to calm himself a bit "I-I don't like Mikan"

"Don't deny it…" Natsume said looking straight at Ruka's eyes. Ruka blushed at the seriousness of his stare and looked away. "It was evident till THAT day…"

Ruka stared at the floor as he quietly said "She hated me ever since that day…"

_**Flashback**_

_Ruka's P-O-V_

"_Is it true that Natsume's leaving the band?" Mikan asked quietly staring straight at my eyes… I knew this would happen soon but I was shocked that she found but I couldn't lie so I chose to tell the truth so I said "Yes…"_

"_You knew?" Mikan asked wildly pushing me away. At the corner, Hotaru is watching us quietly and I could tell from her stare that she knew something and is mad that Mikan's upset… I'm sorry… I… I'm sorry…_

_**Flashback**_

"… So after she that time, I knew that my feelings will no longer reach her… she can't forgive me above all" Ruka reasoned out "I've been her most trusted friend… she tells me a lot of things and the one things she needed to know most… I hid the truth from her, so after that time I let go of my feelings..." he paused and drank some more beer and faced Natsume "But for you it's different! She hated you for leaving but if you return-!"

"I won't return" Natsume said flatly.

"What?" Ruka asked in shock.

…O.o…

Yukiaoi's cell phone rang and she said good bye after taking the call saying something that her father is looking for her but before she left she faced Mikan and said "I am sorry for all the bad things I did to you… I can't explain now why I did it… because when you find out why the truth will be known" and she left after bowing.

Mikan blushed at what Yukiaoi said and felt a bit pissed and rested her head on Youichi's arm and said "Unfair"

"You say unfair but it's me who should say that… stupid good-for-nothing-harrassing-fart" he said irritably.

Mikan laughed and said "Oh come on You-chan! I didn't know you like her…" she sighed and added "I envy her though…" Youichi stared at her when she said this "…because she knows the truth, something no body has ever-!" Youichi saw that Mikan's going to be gloomy again and suddenly pushed her off the bench.

"HEY! What was that for?!?!?!" Mikan demanded as she fell hard on her butt.

Youichi glared at her and said "You good-for-nothing fart! I bet you're going to cry again and ruin another shirt of mine! So I'm cautious this time around and I won't let you ruin this shirt of mine! I just bought it!!!"

Mikan blushed at what he said and couldn't help but laugh heartily irritating Youichi and she said "Fine, fine! I won't damn cry idiot! You're lucky that you're the only guy I cry openly to you know!"

"Don't talk like it's an honor! No way, fart" Youichi said standing up staring at the sky and he hastily added "Anyway… crying doesn't suit your ugly face… you look like a spoiled milk or something… it makes me want to kick you"

Mikan blushed and stood up and angrily cried "How dare you say that?! TAKE IT BACK!" Youichi didn't face her so she grinned evilly and placed an arm around Youichi and said "I'll kiss you if you don't take it back!!!"

…O.o…

"I won't return…" Natsume said flatly and stood up.

"NATSUME! Where are you going?" Ruka cried but Natsume just waved his can of beer as if saying thanks and left without any more word. Ruka didn't know why he didn't follow Natsume but somehow, the way Natsume said it. He knew that the guy has made up his mind… and there's no turning back now.

…O.o…

Mikan and Youichi arrived at home with Youichi massaging his stomach because Mikan punched him there and thought _"This fart… not only does she harasses me but she also hurts me!!! DAMN IT!!!"_

Mikan entered the kitchen hoping to see her mother but all she saw is a note:

Mikan and You-chan (I love you!! You cute little boy! Acting like a man when you're not! Ahahaha! So cute!),

I left for an urgent business.. I know it's untimely and unusual but please bear with me, take care of yourselves at home. I'll call when I'll be coming home okay Mikan dear? And You-chan, I have some cookies by the counter and I bought you some milk so you could grow taller!

Love,

Yuka_**♥**_

…O.o…

"So what's with the gathering?" Reo asked menacingly as he stepped into the light.

"I didn't expect you to show up Reo" a cool voice said and he stepped into the light revealing himself, Narumi. "So good of my kouhai"

"Well, sempai! It has been a long time" Reo said glaring at Narumi who didn't seem happy either at the sudden reunion.

"Quit it you two" a woman's voice said and entered the room. "It has been a long time, Reo and Narumi. I heard you're handling my daughter Narumi? Thank you for protecting her and Reo, you are now unsurprisingly famous… pop famous"

"Well Yuka, it has really been a long time" Reo said as the woman revealed herself "I met your daughter earlier this evening"

Yuka glared at Reo and said "Don't feed her information that she doesn't need to know"

"Don't worry…" Reo said with a playful grin.

"Welcome, my former bandmates" Persona said entering the light. Reo, Yuka and Narumi glared at Persona as he came in.

"What do you want Persona?" Narumi asked watching the raven-haired guy carefully.

"Tsch. Getting impatient Narumi? That's very odd for the 'Masked Charmer'" Persona said and faced Yuka "Wow, so the 'Masked Beauty' has blossomed to a much more beautiful person"

"I don't need your compliments Persona" Yuka said before Persona could reply "Spill it out" Reo demanded.

"For someone named as the 'Masked Rocker', it is surprising for you to become a pop singer" Persona said coldly pissing Reo a lot. He let the tension cool for a bit then he smiled evilly and said "I, the Masked Raven, will revive the 'Masked Ones'".

…O.o…

One thing I would like to say… "I'M REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!" Waaaaaaaaah:(

Thanks for reading my fic, I hope you like it:D Oh yeah! For a moment… I kinda thought of having a Youichi-Mikan pair… but then again.. You-chan's mine! (I'll update my other fic... really soon!)

Youichi: shut up you idiot! As if that's going to happen… me and that fart!

K-chan: of course my beloved little You-chan!  
Youichi: Okay shut up!

K-chan: But you know, I am considering pairing you to Mikan!  
Youichi: blushes AND WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT I LIKE HER?!

K-chan: So I could have NAtsume for myself!  
Natsume: I'll burn you

♥_**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	18. Chapter 18: Watch Me

**Rocking My World**

**Summary:**

Mikan is a newbie rockstar. She formed an all-girls band and so far her greatest nemesis is none other than the other band... which is all-boys, Natsume Hyuuga's band. Now she plans to prove that women rules!

**Dislaimer:**

I want You-chan and Natsume to be mine but that happens ONLY in my dreams…

**Reviewers of the previous chapter (Super thanks! Love you guys!!)**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews!! AND sincerest apologies for the late update…

A/N:

I've lost internet connection for a long time so I wasn't able to update anything… be it my fics, blogs, friendster account, mails… etc.! Ugh! I know I shouldn't burden others of my own fault… I just want to tell you how sorry I am…

**Chapter 18:**

Watch me

…O.o…

"What?" the young brunette cried in shock as they received a text message from their manager Narumi saying:

"I won't be able to be with you on your first television appearance… () Please forgive me, I'll treat you to lunch next time!"

"What should we do?" the blue haired girl and the pink haired girl said in chorus.

"Mikan-chan…" the pink haired stated as she at the brunette "I don't think Nonoko and I could handle this without him…!"

"I…" Mikan said shakingly "I don't know myself! I never thought that this would happen!" then all the three girls hugged each other.

"Are they always like this?" Koko asked to no one in particular in a teasing manner "Girls! They could never do things without men!" in that instant, three devilish eyes stared at his direction.

"Don't go around claiming that men are the more reliable than women!" Mikan stated angrily as Nonoko continued by saying "And don't think that just because Narumi is a guy means he IS a guy!" then the pink haired girl Ana joined in saying "YEAH! He's gay!"

Koko sweatdropped at this and whispered to Yuu "Isn't Narumi our manager too… I know he's a bit girly but we never did consider him gay… Women are harsh… very judgmental! They think they're all that… I know Hotaru's not the TYPICAL girl… but she's worst than them… and... blah blah blah"

Yuu didn't answer. He just stepped away from Koko since Koko didn't notice that Hotaru was behind him listening to them.

"Am I now?" Hotaru asked in her normal manner – cold. The hair on Koko's back suddenly stood up in fear.

"Ho- Hotaru!!" he exclaimed in panic. "AAAAAAAAAah! Don't kill me please!!"

"We'll see about it" Hotaru said as she pointed a gun on his head. The tv crew suddenly panicked and started to gather around them. As the crowd's attention were at the two, Mikan sat beside Youichi and said "Hey there You-chan!"

"Get away from me, fart" he said coldly "I don't like your smell… it stinks"

A vein popped out of Mikan's brain as she said "Wow, what a nice way to greet someone who just sat beside you"

"I didn't ask you to sit beside me, remember?" Youichi stated coldly as he glared at her, directly in the eyes "You're the one who did this on your on so don't go around telling me off for being rude!"

"You-chan… you're so mean!" Mikan gasped

"Good of you to notice… stupid ugly fart" Youichi said irritably but at his statement, Mikan got really pissed off so she gave him a strong punch in the head "OUCH!!"

"Ha! That's for being so uncute!" she said then suddenly hugging him "Come on, don't act tough when you're scared!"

"Let go!" Youichi protested but unlike the usual, his voice is quiet "Stop harassing me you stupid idiot of a fart!!"

Mikan noticed that Youichi is being unusually uneasy so she let go of him and he immediately left the room. _"Wow… this is a first!"_ she thought in amazement _"Something must be really bothering him…_" Mikan was about to think more when she heard Nonoko call out "Mikan! Look here!"

"What's that?" Mikan replied and went to Nonoko's direction.

…O.o…

Youichi entered one of the toilet stalls and placed the cover of the toilet bowl and sat there. He then pulled out his cellphone and stared at it for a while. _"Stupid dumbass… don't think you're all that"_ he thought as he opened his cellphone _"Do you think that by leaving everything would go back the way it is?"_

The message says: "Hey. I'm leaving town and I don't plan to return. I'm leaving her under your care, she'll have Ruka to assist her when she needs him. Thanks."

Youichi angrily punched the wall and whispered "How stupid could you get?!"

…O.o…

"Natsume-oniichan!" the young teen protested as she pulled the raven haired teen's shirt, hoping to stop him from walking "Please don't leave me and dad! We need you here!"

"It's no longer necessary" Natsume stated as-a-matter-of-factly "I already saved enough money to pay for Dad's medical fees and I'll be working abroad to send some more money. Take care of Dad, Aoi"

"YOU'RE UNDERAGE!" Aoi cried in outrage as she tried to pull harder, but to no avail.

"Shh…" Natsume said as he placed a hand on Aoi's head "You'll wake dad up"

"Don't worry, I'm already awake" their father said.

"FATHER!" Aoi exclaimed blushing furiously "I'm sorry for waking you up!"

"No, it's okay Aoi-chan" he said as he placed a hand on her head messing her hair "It's better that I see Natsume off, he'll probably leave without saying anything"

Natsume remained quiet.

"So, when is your flight?" their dad asked as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Later tonight… around 8 in the evening" Natsume replied casually as he sat, too, near his dad.

"Can you tell me where you're going?" his dad asked but Natsume remained quiet "I understand… just work hard, okay Natsume?" Natsume nodded quietly.

"What? You're not going to stop him?" Aoi protested but her dad remained unmoved as she stared at him then she faced her brother "Isn't your flight the same time as Mikan's band live show on Katleya TV (so the authoress is imaging she has her own tv network! Cool!). Natsume didn't react.

Aoi walked away in frustration when she heard Natsume say "Don't tell her anything".

…O.o…

"_I must do something!"_ Ruka thought in frustration as he stared at the huge entrance of Katleya TV _"But how could I ever tell her…? Would she believe me… even if all this time I haven't told her anything?"_ he shakily entered the building and approached the main desk.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" the lady asked courtly.

"Where is…" he said a bit shaky "Where is the live performance of the band tonight?"

"Oh, are you a guest or a member of the band?" the lady inquired.

"I'm a former member of the band" he said as he avoided the lady's stare.

"I see…" she then typed something on her computer "Can I have any identification for me to give you a visitor's pass?"

"Sure…" he said as he took out his wallet. Ruka couldn't help but feel more hopeless by the second. The nearer he will come to Mikan, the more he would surely feel guilty and uneasy. He slowly opened his wallet and took his i.d. which he handed to the lady, when a piece of paper fell on the ground.

"Here's your visitor's pass Mr. Nogi" she said happily as she handed him the pass but Ruka's attention was on the piece of paper inside his wallet. He slowly picked it up and stared at it. There was nothing on it. Not a word nor any indication of a pen mark. What was it for? "Mr. Nogi?" the lady asked again which slapped him back to reality.

"Err… right" Ruka said as he took the pass "Thank you"

…O.o…

"WOW!" Mikan exclaimed as she stared at the stage they'll be performing at. It wasn't as huge as the stages they usually perform on but it was beautiful. It was beyond Mikan's imagination. There was a movable stage and an interactive video presentation behind them. There's different other accessories but what Mikan loved above is the beautiful guitar placed for them to use. "It's so beautiful!!"

"That's true!!"Nonoko squealed as they stared at the stage hardly noticing the guitar.

Mikan felt a bit excited to use the new guitar as she tightened her grip to her old guitar. The guitar which he gave her…

Out of the corner, Youichi suddenly went out the room, again, without any word.

…O.o…

"Youichi!" Ruka exclaimed when Youichi came out.

"Hey" the boy greeted "You came here about THAT?"

"You knew?" Ruka asked in shock.

"Aoi told me…but that idiot told her off from telling Mikan" Youichi irritatedly said "As if that is the right thing to do"

Ruka tightened his grip as he stared at Youichi "What should we do? Will you tell her?"

Youichi remained quiet.

"You can tell her!" Ruka exclaimed "She always trusts you!"

"But I'm not part of your problem. She knows I know everything but she never bothered to ask me…" Youichi paused "Because she wanted to hear it from someone else"

Ruka gulped in shock and couldn't answer as he sank miserably on the floor.

"How could I face her?" he asked in panic as he messed his hair in frustration "I already betrayed her too much…!!" he faced Youichi "Do you think she'll have any more trust in me?"

"I don't know" Youichi answered coldly and he entered the room without saying anything more.

Ruka sat on the hallway sadly, in just a few more minutes Natsume would leave. What was to be done? Once again he remained silent, it was as if on the cue an actress passed by…

"Waaah!" she cried miserably "I can't remember my lines!"

"That's because you kept on staring into blank space! There's nothing in it! Haven't you thought of your lines! It says 'This are the PIECES of my heart'!! Idiot!" the other actor accused as he pinched the actress on the cheek.

"No! That's not true!"she complained.

The rest of their conversation was a blur when Ruka remembered something. He immediately took out the blank piece of paper and remembered what it was:

_Mikan tore a page from her notebook and divided it to four while Ruka stared at her in confusion, she gave one to Hotaru, Natsume and to him as she kept the fourth piece to herself then she proudly announced "Keep this! This means that the four of us makes up a whole page and that we represent a part of a totality of us! So from this day onwards! Whatever concerns you have shall be the concerns of all of us!!"_

"_Idiotic idea"Hotaru and Natsume said together as they threw the paper._

"_Noooo!" Mikan cried in panic as she picked up the pieces of paper "You guys are so mean! Don't throw it away!!"_

_Ruka stared at the paper and took out his wallet to keep it._

"Mikan…" he whispered and tried to pull himself together.

…O.o…

"Brother…" Aoi sobbed as they sat at the terminal waiting for his flight to be called "I beg you… don't go"

"Aoi… stop that" her dad instructed as Natsume remained unmoved. He quietly stared at the television screen.

…O.o…

Mikan and the others waved to the crowd. They were instructed to first play a song before they were interviewed. Mikan couldn't help but feel hopeful that her mom and HIM is watching. _"Now… I am before these people… you'll regret leaving the band. Idiot bastard!!"_

She was about to go out when she saw someone pushing their way to her from the crowd.

"MIKAN-CHAN! GO FOR IT!" they cheered from the side of the stage.

"Tsubasa-sempai! Misaki-sempai! Kaname-sempai!!" Mikan exclaimed in joy "Thank you very much!"

"Go for it!" Tsubasa said with a wink making Mikan blush as she nodded in response.

They took their positions, Mikan as the lead singer, Youichi the lead guitarist, Koko took the base and Ana the drums. Hotaru decided to not be included since she was 'tired'.

Mikan closed her eyes as she touched the guitar prepared for them. It was wonderful. It was new and has been tuned finely. _"What a wonderful guitar…"_

…O.o…

Ruka panickedly ran but he was too late. They were already on stage.

"Took you some time" Hotaru greeted to the out-of-breathe Ruka.

"Ho…ta…ru… help" was all he could say.

Hotaru reached her hand for Ruka and said "We'll talk about the payment later"

"Sure" Ruka said sweatdropping _"I have no choice…"_

…O.o…

Mikan touched the microphone. It was the expensive type. Everything around her was new and expensive. She felt a bit happy but something was holding her back, what it Youichi's cold attitude? Or her mom's absence? Or maybe HIS absence? Maybe it was because Hotaru was still cold to her… even Ruka didn't congratulate him on their first television band performance. There was so much in her mind that she didn't want them to hold her back.

"Wait" Youichi suddenly said from behind her. Mikan turned around to ask what was wrong when she suddenly felt something strong hit her head.

"OUCH!!" she cried and immediately robed her head. Despite being on National television, Mikan snapped as she cried "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU IDIOT?!"

Youichi smirked and said "Your face is all wrong, idiot" Mikan blushed at his statement, she was actually well prepared with all the make-up "Very ugly"

Mikan grinned and said "So the sadistic boy is back?" she immediately hug him and whispered on his ear making him shiver "I'm going to make you pay for being such a stubborn kid earlier and for the hit on the head.." that's when she saw Ruka backstage. Her eyes grew big when he waved his cellphone to her. She immediately took out hers which was on silent mode. He sent a text: 'Hi'

That was the message. Mikan was confused and everything happened immediately she first felt someone push her away – which was Youichi who also gave her a quick slap on the forehead then Ruka was on stage holding the microphone as he announced "Good evening everyone! I'm the band's former member Ruka Nogi!And tonight, they invited me hear to join the performance!" Mikan gapsed in confusion "Because you see… a friend of ours is planning to leave town…" Mikan's eyes grew big at this "And we want to sing a song for him… to stop him"

"Don't tell me…" Mikan murmured as she stared at Ruka who nodded at her.

Mikan stepped forward when she heard somebody whisper behind her "You immediately understood… highly unexpected from an idiot…"

"HOTARU!!" Mikan gasped. She slowly realized that the others where exiting the stage and the only people left were herself, Hotaru and Ruka. Ruka grinned apologetically at her as he whispered "I'm sorry for ruining your first live…"

Mikan felt that things were happening too fast for her. She stared as Ruka and Hotaru took their original spots. She was in a silent panic. What to do?

Hotaru saw the panic so she handed the microphone to Mikan and said "It's your decision to stop him or not… he's at some stupid airplane terminal right now…"

Mikan stared at the microphone. It was too fast. Too fast for her to follow. She held on tightly to her new guitar when accidentally a string got broken. "Oh!" she exclaimed and saw how fragile it was. She immediately turned her back from the already confused crowd and crew and came back in a moment with her old guitar and said "Which terminal is he on?"

Ruka smiled and so did Hotaru. She then announced to the crowd "I'm placing on a request to please air this show to every possible airplane terminal because an idiotic friend of ours is trying to runaway from an unpaid debt!"

…O.o…

K-chan: I am back and with a lot of sorries… huhuhu… I'm really really sorry!

You-chan: and I thought you were never gonna update!

K-chan: Waaah don't repeat it anymore!! I feel more MISERABLE!!  
You-chan: Never. Update. Never. Udate.

K-chan: Noooooooooooooo!!

Mikan: I thought k-chan's the one torturing You-chan… Guess I'm wrong!

Hotaru: (takes out a sign which say 'Never update') Here

K-chan: Aaaaaaaaaah!

Ruka: I **never** thought I'll see the day you freak out…

K-chan: Yametteeeeeeeeeeee!! (Runs away towards the door in panic and finds Natsume ignoring the world and singing)

Natsume: I'm never gonna update my… blah blah blah

K-chan (birth: not recorded death: now)

Everyone: Please forgive the stupid authoress!

_**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


End file.
